Threads
by My imaginary friends
Summary: Multiple Wardens with mutiple pairings and changes to the orgininal story. I feel slightly sorry for Thedas :
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

Prologue.

The Cousland estate:

"Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of Darkspawn... and prevailed. It has been four centuries since the victory and they have kept their vigil. They watch and wait for the Darkspawn to return."

Bryce Cousland paused for effect, the fire throwing flickering patches of light and shadow across the lines of his face. On the other side of the fire his children sat huddled together in one mass of skinny limbs and wide eyes.

"Rubbish," Fergus dismissed the tale promptly his arms crossed over his skinny chest.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen but I can't hear over your nonsense," Elissa Cousland swept her eyes sideways at the offender before turning their full attention to her father.

"Yeah quiet, too much nonsense," Aedan Cousland mimicked his older siblings; an act that only got him a slap round the head from his oldest brother.

"Ow," he pouted massaging the back of his head.

Daylen watched his brothers squabble with indifference, drawing himself away from them all, head resting on his knees and chin tucked against his chest.

"Fergus don't hit your brother and Aedan stop acting like an idiot," Bryce Cousland attempted to organize some form of order before the inevitable bickering began between his oldest and his youngest child.

"You may as well ask him to stop breathing," Elissa said, picking the mud from the embroidered hem of her dress.

"Aedan don't hold your breath like that, your face is bright red," Bryce removed his son's hands from his mouth and nose.

"Bryce darling isn't it time they were in bed?" his wife called from the other room.

"You heard the boss everyone up in bed."

No one moved as all the children attempted to feign sudden deafness.

"First one in bed gets extra pudding tomorrow," Bryce sighed as the two boys scrambled upwards in a frantic flurry of movement. Aedan was promptly pushed to the floor roughly by Fergus.

"Hey!" the youngest Cousland called after him as he tended to a wounded backside.

"Goodnight father," Elissa said placing one quick kiss on her father's stubbled cheek.

"Goodnight pup," he smiled fondly back at her before pulling himself to his feet.

"Hey wait!"

"Stop that!"

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Aedan and Fergus scrambled and scrapped at the bottom of the stairs. Elissa merely lifted her dress slightly, stepped past them and continued upwards.

It was only as Bryce Cousland began to leave the room that he realised that his third child was still seated, silently watching his father.

"Oh, goodnight Daylen," Bryce smiled.

Daylen nodded once in reply and slunk away after his brothers and sister.

The Denerim Alienage:

"Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of Darkspawn... and prevailed. It has been four centuries since the victory and they have kept their vigil. They watch and wait for the Darkspawn to return."

"Even elves?" Kallian asked, her attention completely absorbed by the tale her father was spinning for her.

"Yes, even the elves," he said poking at the pathetic single flame that was optimistically called the fire.

"Even the elves from Alienages like here?"

"Yes."

"Wow," the revelation actually made Kallian lean backwards against the thin, ratty wall with an expression of absolute stupefaction. Her brother, Darrian, watched his sister with a bemused wonder; his fingers curled tightly around the grubby blanket as he fought a yawn.

"Even the elves?"

"Yes Kallian," Cryion chuckled lightly to himself as he handed a moth eaten blanket to his daughter.

"I bet the elves were better than the humans anyway."

"Probably," he said lightly, paying no heed to his daughter's fierce expression as hatred broke through her pretty little features again.

"Maybe they work together?" Darrian's suggestion fell on deaf ears as Kallian continued passionately.

"I bet all the humans are all like 'hey elves help us because we can't do anything without you' and the elves just laugh and carry on fighting Darkspawn and saving all the other elves."

"Yes, I'm sure they do."

"How do you become a Grey Warden?" Darrian asked drowsily as his eyelids began to droop with fatigue.

"Another Grey Warden has to recruit you."

"So a Grey Warden could recruit _me_?"

"Yes, they could do."

"Wow," Kallian was once again overcome with wonder.

"Goodnight Kallian," her father said placing a kiss gently on her forehead.

"Goodnight father," she replied through a yawn as she curled up on the straw mattress with only a paper thin blanket covering her tiny, sinewy body.

"Goodnight Darrian," Cryion placed another feather light kiss on his son's head. But there was no reply from the boy who was already snoring softly.

"Even the elves," Kallian murmured before drifting into sleep.

A/N:

Well there's the prologue. I was struggling with a beginning after this idea popped into my head when Duncan was narrating the beginning of Origins. I find multiple Warden Fanfics really interesting so I've wanted to start one myself for some time but kept dithering about with my characters. I have most of their character in mind but I think they'll flesh out as it goes on. As you may have noticed (and like it says in the summary) there are five wardens in this fanfic, three humans and two elves. The two elves are related and the three humans.


	2. 1

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

1.

10 years later.

"So how was it? What happened? What did they say? What did you do?"

"One question at a time Jowan," I cringed at the barrage of questions as I meticulously folded robes and placed them in the case. Jowan continued to hop around me like an excited stork, popping his head into my line of sight every now and then.

"Stop that Jowan, it's incredibly irritating," I waved him away.

"Oh yes, sorry."

"And it was surprisingly easy considering the experience is meant to be harrowing."

"That's fine for you to say," Jowan sighed sinking onto the bed with a miserable expression, "you've always found this stuff easy."

"My clothes are there Jowan," I said wafting away the mopey mage.

"Your clothes? Why do you need your clothes? Where are you going?" Jowan's head shot up.

"Home for a few days. I've asked the Irving and Gregoir and they both agreed to it if I completed the Harrowing without difficulty."

"Home?"

Jowan made a strangled wail and his head rested once again in his hands.

"Jowan," I smiled at him, rubbing his back in what I hoped was comfort, "it's only for three days you'll be fine. I promise."

"It's just...can't you wait for a couple of days?"

"It's now or never and I've missed my family, I'm sorry...but it's my family," I was torn at the thought of leaving a friend, especially Jowan, but I did really miss my family. Maybe I could stay, just for a little while. I'm sure they'd all understand.

"I could stay for another day," I began before Jowan sank into another depression. And he'd seemed so much lighter the past few weeks, not his usual stressed and worried self.

"No, no it's fine Elissa, seriously I'm fine. You should see your family," he smiled weakly up at me.

"Maker, please don't start crying Jowan," I said.

"I'm not crying."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe the single, solitary tear," he sniffed.

"That's it Jowan," I said helping him up, "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right," Jowan smiled wiping his eyes dry with the sleeves of his robe.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right remember."

Jowan laughed weakly.

There was a sharp knock at the door. The dormitory fell silent as the other mages, that had been chatting leisurely between the crowded rows of bunk beds and trunks that filled the room and seemed haphazard among the ancient stone walls, high ceiling and ornate stained glass windows, immediately began to false interest in the state of their bed sheets or the floor tiles. A group of Templars stood stiffly in the doorway, their hands clasped behind their backs and wearing hard, unyielding expressions.

"Elissa Cousland," the first said, scanning the dormitory for any suspicious activity, "Knight Commander Gregoir has asked us to collect you. You are to come at once."

"Of course," I bowed my head in understanding.

Snatching up my case, I pulled Jowan into a fierce hug.

"Goodbye Jowan," I grinned at him, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye, Elissa," he smiled.

I hurried towards the doorway, lugging the case behind me, and greeting the Templars with a polite curtsey.

"Elissa Cousland," I said.

The Templar nodded once and held the door open, motioning me through with a steel gauntlet.

"Elissa," Jowan called.

"Yes?" I turned to face him with a smile.

Jowan wavered as his hands began to grab at one another, a nervous habit of his, and shuffled on the spot. Then he seemed to reach a resolution and lifting his head with a sudden purpose but lost confidence again when he made eye contact with the Templar's hard stare.

"Er...it's nothing," he mumbled, "sorry."

"Are you quite sure?" I asked but despite everything I was quite eager to go. I couldn't wait to see father and mother, and my brothers even Aedan who would probably still refer to me as 'dog face' when we were pensioners. They'd probably be his last words.

"I'm sure Elissa... Bye."

"Goodbye Jowan."

...

"Is the cake done? What about the tables, have they been cleaned after last night's feast? What about her? Maker, has anyone prepared her _room_?

I watched with a mild disgust as mother hurried frantically from servant to servant, with either their arms burdened with clean linen or plates filled with fresh fruit or steaming dishes, and began shooting out questions or orders. And all this was for Elissa. Who, I knew for a fact, would be as eager to see them as they were to see her despite them being the ones who abandoned her at the Circle in the first place.

"Daylen?"

A hand was slapped across my back in what I supposed was meant to be a friendly salutation but seemed completely pointless to me.

"Aedan," I replied as the rounded, soft features of the youngest Cousland swam into my vision; a large, foolish grin slapped across his face. I had to resist the urge to sigh.

"What are doing scowling away in a corner?" Aedan asked as he pinched a Pork wrap from a passing serving platter.

I didn't bother replying.

"Elissa's back today," Aedan's grin grew to reveal two rows of small, square, almost child like teeth.

"I'll bet you're dying to see her," he laughed and pilfered another handful of starters from another servant.

"'Dying' seems to be the correct term," I said drily.

Aedan laughed to himself.

"Aedan! Stop eating all the food," mother snapped.

"Sorry mother," Aedan managed through a mouthful of food.

"And don't talk with your mouth full! Maker, child I don't know what I'll do with you."

"Wrap me and Cotton and tell me I'm the bravest, cleverist boy in the whole wide world," Aedan suggested in a squeaky tone.

Mother just smiled and shook her head before continuing to busy herself with panicking.

"Good morning boys," Father smiled as he pushed open the heavy oak doors, "what are you two planning?"

"Nothing much," Aedan shrugged, that idiotic still stretched across his face.

"Bryce, at last," mother seemed overly relieved to see him, "have you seen to the hall?"

"Yes it's taken care of. Fear not fair maiden," he smiled warmly down at her after planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion Bryce but I must be off," Arl Howe patted my father on the shoulder. I hadn't realized he was there until he spoke up but Howe had that effect he was capable of appearing invisible when he felt the need.

"Aedan," he said nodding to the teen before offering me his hand, "It's good to see you again Daylen."

"And you Arl Howe," I replied shaking his hand.

Howe gave me a look that was half reverence and half suspicion, which I returned, and left. He had to step aside at the door as another man entered the room, striding through the vast hall regally decorated with crimson banners and golden candelabras to meet my father. He wasn't like the usual pompous lords that visited my father, he held himself with confident ease, but not with the same arrogant swagger, despite the fact he was heavily armoured.

"Bryce Cousland," the man spoke in a voice I could easily imagine ringing out from a battlefield.

"Ah, Duncan," my father clasped the man's hand in an amiable handshake, "good to see you man."

"And you."

He turned as he noticed me and Aedan.

"And these must be your sons," he said casting a measuring eye over me and Aedan.

"Yes, this is Daylen," father gestured towards me with a proud smile. I nodded respectively towards Duncan.

"And what do you prefer, sword and shield?" Duncan asked with what seemed to be real interest, as far as I could tell but I learned to never take anything at face value.

"No. Two handed, I favour the Long sword."

"Impressive," Duncan did seem impressed.

"And this is the youngest, Aedan. He's an archer like his mother," father clasped Aedan on the back with the same beamingly proud expression.

"An archer?" Duncan inquired.

"Yeah, it takes more skill than waving a sword around," Aedan bumped shoulders jokingly with me, an action I ignored completely.

"Elissa and her Templar escorts have arrived Bann Cousland," a servant interrupted.

"Really? Brilliant!"

The doors were pushed open to reveal an ecstatic Elissa's and four hard faced Templars.

"Elissa!" mother practically ran to her only daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Mother!" Elissa laughed, gripping her with the same intensity before breaking off and beaming at her.

"And this," father said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders, the concentrated pride he held only for her rolling off him in waves, "is my daughter Elissa."

"A mage," Duncan was stunned.

"It's far less fun than it seems," Elissa smiled.

"How have you been Dog face," Aedan joined the Elissa Cousland appreciation society that was all huddled around the main attraction by pulling her into a bear hug that engulfed her despite his skinny frame. I watched from a distance for a moment before growing bored and deciding that I could spend the time more wisely by training.

...

` "And what is it you do, Ser Duncan?" Elissa asked shaking the hand he offered.

"Duncan here is a Grey Warden," father answered before Duncan was even able to open his mouth.

"A Grey Warden?" her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes, my lady," Duncan replied, the skin around his dark eyes crinkling as he smiled, "and currently we're searching for recruits..."

"I'm sorry Duncan but I couldn't possibly let you enlist Elissa," I'd grown used to recognizing the warning tone in father's voice, especially when his little girl was involved. I wondered how many local boys and young lords he, Fergus and I had had to warn off. It was a collective family protectiveness we all held, well except for Daylen but he'd always been a bit of a cold bastard.

"Yes, yes of course. I meant nothing by it," Duncan smiled.

"Does that mean I can be a Grey Warden?" I'd already started towards my room to collect my bow and quiver when mother grasped me by the shoulders.

"No you don't," mother said, turning me round, "instead why don't you do something useful and show Duncan to his room so he can change before dinner."

"Oh there's no need my lady," Duncan said, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your hospitality."

"Don't be ridiculous Ser. You'd only offend my hospitality if you weren't to join us tonight," mother replied, pushing me and Duncan gently towards the door.

"So eager to get rid of me. Mother I'm hurt," I feigned intense emotional pain but still accepted mother's kiss on the cheek with an affectionate smile.

"So pup. How have you been?" I heard father ask Elissa with interest before the door closed behind me.

"So what brings you here Ser Duncan?" I made conversation as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Sadly the Grey Wardens are lacking in numbers. Numbers that we need for now than ever with a Blight on the way," Duncan seemed distressed by the news but it failed to incite the same reaction in me. The Blight would be years from now, I decided I'd rather deal with it when a Hurlock came calling at the door.

"Well, if you ever need a new Warden," I elbowed him lightly and winked.

Duncan seemed confused.

"I'm not coming onto you, don't worry," I laughed.

"I wasn't concerned until you said that."

"There's your room," I pointed out the room down the hall to him with a smile.

"Thank you."

...

"Kallian, wake up."

I squinted through one open eye, decided that I'd rather be sleeping and turned my back to the intruder.

"Maker, I'm not dragging you out of bed again," Darrian sighed; I could tell it was Darrian because he's always had this distinct sigh, the air blown out his nose with a world-weary expression.

"Then why not save us both the effort and let me slumber in peace," I purred pulling the pillow tightly and kicking at the backside of the naked elf that was spread across the other side of the bed, "and I'm sorry dearest but you're dismissed."

There was a groan as the elf stood and began searching for clothes.

"Kallian!" Darrian squeaked, as he was greeted by what I could only imagine was an eyeful of elf.

"Calm down little brother, have you never seen a little bit of skin before?" I drawled lazily.

"No! No I haven't! And that is NOT a _little bit of skin_!" Darrian continued to hyperventilate in what could only be described as a cross between a whisper and a screech.

"I'll bet," I chuckled darkly.

"See you Kallian," the other elf said as he made his escape through my window.

"Yes, goodbye," I yawned.

I was half asleep when Darrian began to pull the bed sheets from my vice like grip.

"Who was he?" he whispered furiously, "Are you dating him?"

"Oh calm down before you burst a blood vessel," I rubbed a hand wearily over my closed eyes as Darrian began folding the bed sheet he'd liberated with a cautious expression, "you sound just like father."

"Maybe he has a point," Darrian continued, "What would mother think?" 

"That that was a very fine ass creeping out my window. Now let me sleep," I smiled as I claimed the neatly folded sheet and began to wrap it like a cocoon around my still sleeping body.

Darrian made that mother hen sigh again and snatched the blanket away.

"Darrian! Why do you have to be _so_ cruel, _so_ early in the morning," I pouted.

"Because _I'm_ getting married today and _you're_ supposed to be the there," he huffed.

"Can't you put one of the local boys in a wig and pretend that's me. I'm sure they won't mind if I ask nicely."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm getting married today," Darrian repeated jadedly.

"Oh? You are? Congratulations! That's wonderful news. Am I invited?"

"Yes! I've not stopped talking about it all month!"

"Ah yes, I remember now. Sorry it became a low drone after a while," I smirked.

Darrian chuckled and proceeded to hit me over the head with a pillow.

"Not the face," I laughed, guarding the merchandise with crossed arms. I was finally forced to open my eyes. Sunlight, bright and hot, blinded my sight and not even the recovery of the blanket could draw me back to sleep now. Instead I lay sprawled across the thin mattress and stretched cat-like until I was satisfied.

"Since it seems that the day won't stop harassing me I may as well get up," I yawned.

"Yes and the wedding," Darrian began to tidy around the clutter and disarray that was my room. He paced the tiny, closet-like space, scooping up clothes and bottles like a cleaning bird of prey. Darrian had always had a passion for everything being just so; a true perfectionist by nature.

"Yes, yes I'll go before you start crying or something," I smirked.

"Kallian... this is very important to me...thank you," he smiled teary eyed. He was such a girl.

"Maker, if you're going to weep either way I'd rather go back to bed."

"No!" he seemed horrified by the notion, "You can't waste the day away in bed. C'mon get up, get up."

"Kallian?" a tentative Shianni crept through the doorway but noticed that both me and my brother were awake, she relaxed into her usual solid stance.

"I thought something had happened, there was a naked elf running around outside your window," Shianni scanned the grubby little room with suspicion.

"Did he have a fine ass?"

"From what I could tell."

"Yes he was mine; I apologize for unleashing that sight on the Alienage."

Shianni swept one critical eye over us both and sighed.

"You're not even dressed yet," she groaned, slapping a hand onto her forehead.

I shrugged with a smirk. That was one thing you could say about Kallian Tabris, I always got a strong reaction.

...

I watched Shianni with my sister; she would need her wits about her if she were going to stop Kallian crawling into bed again as soon as her back was turned. But Shianni had learnt through years of practice that the best way to deal with Kallian was to boost her massive ego.

Shianni began to inspect Kallian's clothes in brisk, snappish movements; she'd tut or squint before throwing the article away in distaste. The entire time Shianni continued to chat idly with my sister as Kallian began to twirl one of the scattered arrows from her quiver with an absent interest.

"Darrian?"

"Hrmm? Father I didn't notice you there," I jumped at the sound of his voice.

Father smiled gently up at me.

"Watching the girls? They make quite a picture together," Father smiled lovingly as his daughter flicked the arrow towards her cousin who glared at her in response, "but no matter. Shouldn't you be preparing for your wedding? They'll be another member of the Tabris family after tonight."  
>"I know, that's why I'm watching them. Anything to distract myself."<p>

Father laughed lightly, I thought I'd I might be sick. Was this natural? Were people meant to feel like this on their wedding day? The strange part was that I couldn't imagine anything I wanted more. I wanted this, I wanted a wife to kiss me and welcome me home, I wanted my own home not a house I lived in and I wanted a family to fill it. Kallian always laughed at me when I told her that but I didn't know how to want anything more from life, to me that was a life. Then why was I so nervous? 

"It seems scary now," father laughed, "but I want you to know I'm so proud of you."

"For getting married?"

"For starting a family. I must admit I've always wanted grandchildren."

"Maker, please don't rush me," I sighed.

A/N:

Not much has happened in this chapter because I really wanted to get a general idea of everyone's character first. I'm not completely sure about this fanfic so if you like or don't like please review and then I'll know whether to continue with it or not =]

THANKS FOR READING :D


	3. 2

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

2

A week later.

Elissa's POV:

Ostagar stretched out before us. The gutted ruins of a castle stood with a defiant limp as if it objected, with pure stubborn refusal, to crumble. A thousand soldiers marched in its vast shadow, a thousand spears clenched in their sure hands as they stretched towards a thousand ornate banners that scaled the thousands of tents in all their ambitious pride. Yet the great stone slabs held all their weight without complaint or revolt.

I watched it all with a haughty expression. The Cousland state had been as broad as it was beautiful and the guards there had smiled readily rather than wore a constant downtrodden grimace; the 'Had been' being a vital part of that sentence as I remembered the Cousland estate sinking to the ground. But I couldn't think about that. I needed to focus. I needed to stop the Blight then there'd be time to grieve but first the Blight. The truth was I couldn't grieve because even the thought of looking into that infinite, gaping expanse I couldn't even begin to measure the inescapable fear and misery it brought. I needed a distraction; I needed something that stopped me from addressing it. And was there any better distraction than the Blight?

Duncan stiffened beside me. His back growing rigid with discipline as a troop of soldiers advanced towards us, the sun catching on their armour then darting into my eyes. It was then that I noticed who stood at their centre. King Calian was visibly far more relaxed than the armed guard that orbited him. I instantly recognized the care-free smile and golden hair of the young king whom I'd known as a prince. I wondered if he'd managed to grow up since then. It was unlikely. Yet I couldn't help the smile that lifted my lips, it was good to see an old friend again.

"Duncan," Calian smiled and warmly clasped Duncan's hand in a handshake.

"King Calian," Duncan bowed with the proper salutation that King Calian lacked.

"And these must be the recruits you sent word of."

Calian looked behind Duncan with real interest only to be greeted by an accusing glare from the female elf while the male one smiled sheepishly.

"Hello there," King Calian said amiably.

The female elf's eyes narrowed to slits and the muscles in her neck jumped with tension before she began to open her mouth; her brother had to leap forward, clamp his hand over it and pull his furious sister away with an apology. We hadn't really conversed with the elves yet. The female had kept herself to herself and greeted any advance with open hostility (I was losing track of how many times one of us had been called Shem something or other). Her brother had been more than pleasant and gracious but seemed to grow quiet suddenly and retreat into a silent misery. I wasn't sure where Duncan had found them but I guessed it was the Alienage. We had been sleeping at the Inn in Denerim before making our way to Ostagar when Duncan returned in the morning with these two elves drenched in enough blood to stain their skin for several days afterwards. I hadn't asked and the siblings didn't seem willing to tell.

"Delightful," Calian seemed oblivious to their odd behaviour and turned his attention to us three.

Daylen's POV:

"Maker, is that the Couslands!" he clapped his hands together; "nearly all four of you there's only Fergus missing. I'm not even sure where to begin."

He moved to hug Aedan with a rough pat on his skinny back, a sober handshake for myself and an embellished bow to Elissa's polite curtsey.

"What are you doing with Duncan? Or did you come to visit your brother? He can survive without you, you know unless of course you're all fleeing from one of Lady Cousland's legendary scoldings."

"Unfortunately not..."

I grabbed Elissa's arm before she could continue and yanked her closer.

"Don't tell him about the Howe's attack," I whispered.

"Why ever not?" she whispered furiously.

"If you do so, you're turning all of us into targets. Howe believes that we're dead, if he receives information that the only surviving Couslands are ordering his arrest and also all conveniently collected here in Ostagar how do think he'll react?"

Elissa only glowered at me in response.

"He'll have us all assassinated and be rid of the only people who could act as accusers. We tell no one about what happened. **No one.** Until we are in a position of power, something we cannot gain from the King until he has dealt with the Blight."

She snatched her arm away, a face full of thunder before readdressing a bewildered Calian.

Aedan's POV:

Calian's eyes flicked to mine as if to say 'what the hell's going on' as Elissa and Daylen whispered to one another in venomous tones. I shrugged in response.

"They're usually like that," I said as some way of explanation.

"It must be good to have your sister back from the Circle," Calian made conversation then in a quieter voice asked, "is she as bossy as ever?"

"You have no idea," I sighed.

"Oh I do believe me; you should spend a week with Anora. I mean I love her but she could give Elissa a run for her money."

"Then it's vital that we never get those two ladies together. Can you imagine their combined power?"

Calian and I shuddered.

My attention however was soon preoccupied as a rather _endowed_ nurse strolled past the space behind Calian's head. I happened to think of myself as the Cousland Casanova, a lifetime of female friends had helped me gain some understanding but it was Daylen's whole cold hearted exterior that they really loved. I couldn't work out why at first. I mean the local girls would swoon when he glared at them and ask him for a date two days after he'd used them and kicked them from his room as soon as he woke. He refused to even speak to them as if they weren't even capable of reaching the same supposed level he held. I didn't understand it; these were the same girls that had professed to me that all they wanted was a happy ending. The only thing I could assume was that that wasn't what they really wanted at all. On the other hand it could have only been the local girls. I couldn't remember any of Elissa's friends following Daylen around. And the elven woman had been more than sharp with him.

Speaking of our new found friends, where were they? I was quite pleased when Duncan returned with the two elves in tow, the female one especially. It was odd that the two could resemble each other so much yet still manage to look completely different. They had the same lean bodies; the woman's tight little form was of particular interest with the slender legs and taut ass; the same prominent cheekbones (which were more distinct in her case) and strong pointed jaw (which was squarer in his). They shared the same lips (they were almost coffee coloured and the upper lip curled ever so slightly over the fuller bottom one) underneath the same strong, thin nose. It was also the same feline like eyes in their faces with almost the exact same bright green; it was identical heads of deep crimson hair that curled gently around their faces. However the features managed to seem different in their faces. They fit her like a glove; her features oozed an easy confidence as she moved lithe and mobilized each for her desired effect. Her brother however seemed uncomfortable in his own skin as if he were wearing a suit that was a few sizes too big. It had an odd effect on each, the male elf's feature's seemed softer, tentative, far more thoughtful and held a constant worried expression while his sister seemed alluring, untroubled yet at the same time cunning and vicious.

"Hey," I smiled in approach to the two elves as they watched Duncan, Elissa and Calian.

"Hello," said the male, he offered one slender hand that I took.

"Aedan," I said.

"Yes I remember, you've already introduced yourself five or six times."

"Ah, I'm sorry I've forgotten you're name again."

"It's Darrian Tabris."

"And you are?" I tried to grin seductively at his sister who was openly ignoring my presence.

"Go away Shem before I castrate you," she smiled sweetly.

"Ah, lovely name," I mumbled nervously before making my way back to Elissa and Daylen with my tail between my legs.

Kallian's POV:

I couldn't help laughing to myself as the Shem boy (he could be barely 17) scurried away but Darrian cast me a disapproving look.

"There was no need for that," he said, "we have to get on with the others whether we like it or not. Like Duncan said we're all brothers and sisters in arms now."

"But it was worth it just for the look on his face, I thought he was going to piss himself."

"He probably has," Darrian mumbled.

I laughed again and fished an apple from my backpack. I offered Darrian a bite (he refused) before slicing into the crisp skin with a blade and savouring the juice as I placed the slither into my mouth. I watched with interest as another tightly bound flock of soldiers ambled past, their feet dragging along the floor and their backs bent under the weight of their armour. There was a constant bustle of hurried movement around me, enough to capture and keep the interest that had been wasted in the Alienage. I hadn't welcomed the responsibilities that being conscripted into the Grey Wardens meant but I readily embraced the freedom. Adventure, the long awaited _something_ had finally happened. It had just happened in a terrible way.

"Are you okay?" I asked Darrian leisurely, still slicing up the apple. I wasn't good at this feeling sharing crap.

"Er..." Darrian sighed, "I'm not sure anymore. It just all seemed to happen so quickly. I can't even sort it out in my head right now."

"Well, this is good at least," I smiled. He turned to look at me baffled and I wasn't sure but it looked like hurt.

"I never wanted to be a Grey Warden. I wanted to stay in the Alienage. I wanted her."

There was a silence as I struggled with something to say (and words usually came so easily to me) and he struggled with his emotions. Darrian was an open book and he was hurt. The worst I had ever seen him. He finally sighed (with that mother hen sigh) and rose to his feet.

"Duncan's calling us over," he said, "we'd better go."

I groaned, "But that involves talking to that Shem boy."

"You never change," Darrian smirked as he helped me to my feet.

Darrian's POV:

"So how are we going to do this?" Aedan asked the rest of the group after Duncan had given us instructions to seek out the other Warden. I knew what he was asking, how are we going to do this _together? _Everyone glanced at one another.

"I'll go if you want," I suggested.

"No it's fine," Elissa said me sharply, "we'll all go."

The Couslands were a strange set of siblings, none of them acted as though they were related (except Aedan and Elissa) but that they weren't particularly fond of each others company. They didn't really look related either. Aedan was blonde with large, puppy dog eyes of a deep brown. Baby fat still clung to his squarer, smaller head. His nose and lips were soft and undefined paired with his skinny body and large shoulders gave Aedan the overall appearance of someone who was on the verge of growing into his body.

Daylen was almost the opposite, his hair was a muted brown, stripped here and there with a brunette and unlike Aedan's groomed locks had been left to their own devices (which in short meant they were casually pushed from his face but grew tangled and tousled at the back). Daylen's serious eyes were a hazel that reminded me of leaves caught on bracken and possessed the same barbed mercilessness of their likeness (hard eyes as father would have said). He wore a beard and moustache which added to his overall authority; it came from under his nose, around his mouth and covered his chin but unlike his hair was cut and policed perfectly. Daylen's nose was strong but his lips and the jaw hidden under his beard was smooth and rounded. It was an uncompromising but very handsome face, the kind of face that watched in silence before making a solid decision that would best suit his needs.

Elissa however seemed more the sort of person to throw herself into a conflict or race to someone's aid before even assessing the situation. Her face was soft and rounded like Daylen's and held that same doughy purity as Aedan's. Her eyes were large and beautifully delicate, a deep brown that in low light could be mistaken for black. Her nose was little and buttony, and paired perfectly with full lips. All these features added with deep brunette hair that was pinned and tied behind her head in an ornate, curling pony tail gave her a doll like appearance that held a naively pure quality. Despite this Elissa managed to still ooze a superior aristocratic air that Kallian perceived as snooty. She was small (dwarfed by her tall brothers) with a body that was all soft curves and smooth, doughy limbs rather than my sister's athletic body and slender limbs. It was obvious that Kallian had worked in her body, pushing and bending it until she knew every part and had grafted it to it's best; while Elissa had been kept locked away somewhere in fear of breaking. The only feature the Couslands shared was a slightly pale complexion that was spattered here and there with a cluster of small brown freckles, namely the bridges of all their noses, under their eyes and on their arms and legs.

"Is there any need for me to accompany you," Daylen asked.

Aedan sighed as he prepared himself for the oncoming brawl.

"No there isn't a need but it's best we all go."

"A better question would be is there any need for me to jump at your every command. I could better use the time by getting my armour cleaned."

"Well that isn't a _need_ is it Daylen? Duncan asked that we find this Warden, I'm not ordering you around for the **sake** of it."

"Can you two Shems stop arguing for five minutes?" Kallian slid into the conflict with an easy smile, "look its best that we find this Warden first before anything and the more time we spend here arguing the more time we waste, yes?"

Both Elissa and Daylen nodded grudgingly.

"Yes so its best we go find this Warden," she smiled and both human lords were already slaves to her manipulation. I couldn't help but smirk.

A/N:

I know it's not brilliantly original or interesting right now but there's not much I can do about that, so sorry. I just wanted you to get a vague idea of the future Wardens in this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway.

THANKS FOR READING :D :D


	4. 3

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

3.

Elissa's POV:

It was as if the elf had morphed into a completely different person. She was all charm and sultry smiles. I found myself giving her answers before I realized she'd even poised a question. I couldn't help but watch with admiration as Aedan and I emptied our coin pouches so she could buy herself a set of leather studded amour and a new dagger to pair with her sword.

We introduced ourselves to Daveth with her aid, he seemed very pleased to see both Kallian and I, who had concerns about the coming ritual. The others weren't even aware there was a ritual. The thought of travelling with a known thief though didn't sit brilliantly with me and as a result I ensured that I kept a distance from Daveth and his wandering hands.

It was then decided, without much of an argument due to Kallian's careful steering, that it was best that we introduced ourselves to the Warden rather than waste any more time.

"And how are you Lady Elissa?" Darrian asked me with a polite and slightly nervous smile.

"I'm quite fine. Thank you for asking," I replied courteously.

Darrian nodded once then seemed to struggle for something to say as the others tried to navigate around the ruins of Ostagar using Aedan's faulty directions.

"So are you excited about becoming a Grey Warden?" he asked.

"I want to stop the Blight."

"That's quite noble of you. I wish I could say the same," Darrian laughed timidly as he began to fiddle with the arrows in his quiver.

"And what of you?"

"I...I didn't really have much choice in the matter."

Darrian's eyes fell on his sister who was slipping in a suggestion or sweet remark as Daylen berated a completely disorientated Aedan. Daylen snatched the map from Aedan's hands and began striding off in what was undoubtedly the right direction. Kallian noticed Darrian's eyes on her and gave him an impish wink before following the others. It was moments after that Darrian noticed that I was still watching him. He shook free of whatever thoughts were holding him and smiled sheepishly.

"Siblings eh?" he said then followed in the direction of the others with his head bent inconspicuously.

Just what were the circumstances behind their recruitment? It seemed odd to imagine a story in which both the nervous, maternal character of Darrian and his assured, influential sister both played lead.

I followed nonetheless, dropping into place next to Daylen as we strode up a ramp with ceilings so high you had to crane your neck to see their cleanly carved tops.

The new Warden was not what I expected. The first time any of us laid eyes on the other Warden he was too busy bickering with a Circle mage to notice our presence. He was built solidly with the face you expect to find on a boy prince; strong jaw and nose, a generous mouth that was ripe with easy speeches of love and courage, blue, green eyes that were not hard and unforgiving like Daylen's but were soft enough to seem merciful and kind-hearted yet hard enough to not appear childish, his blonde hair was clipped short and there was stubble on his square jaw. I had to admit I was momentarily struck. There had been boys in the Circle but I'd grown with them and if there ever were feelings...which there never were... but if there were the Templars were quick to notice and maintain a watchful eye. Others I'd seen falling into hurried embraces and delicate, hushed kisses when Templar backs were turned but I... had never so much as held a boys hand. They were an alien species to me, a species that I was particularly naive about. It helped that most just registered as boys in the same way as Daylen and Aedan. It helped me ignore that bumbling discomfiture with the body that I inhabited that had ceased to be the child one I'd once been in possession of yet it wasn't quite right either, too big, too awkward and uncomfortable. I envied Kallian's femininity despite her boyish hair and tiny form, the easy way she seemed to embrace not only herself but the sexuality I had to admit managed to confuse and terrify me.

But despite the face that I had to admit was handsome and disarming it was obvious that the Grey Warden was a fool as soon as he opened his mouth.

"..The grumpy one," the Warden folded his arms over a broad chest.

The mage whom I recognized as a superior of mine in the Circle was clearly exasperated. He snapped a final comment and stormed away to fume by himself.

"Hello there," the Warden flashed a smile, "you must be the recruits Duncan told me about. Maker five seems like a bigger number in real life."

He directed the comment particularly at Daylen who stood at about a hands height above the Warden's head.

"Yes, it seems like he's building a small army," Aedan smiled and offered his hand, "Aedan Cousland it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Alistair and same to you I suppose," Alistair seemed quite taken back by Aedan's greeting, "Not that it's nice to meet you, the 'I suppose' wasn't about that. It's lovely to meet you but not in the creepy nice to meet you I may kidnap you at a later date way but the usual nice to meet you kinda way...Oh Maker, I'm so bad at this."

Agreed. It was confirmed the Warden was a simpleton.

"My name is Daylen Cousland, a pleasure to meet you," Daylen continued in the polite, correct salutation that had been taught to us as children and now seemed almost automatic.

"My name is Elissa Cousland, a pleasure to meet you," I offered a hand, shook his and retracted my own quickly afterwards; deciding to keep both firmly behind my back in future.

"Hello, I'm Darrian Tabris," Darrian came forward with his signature timid smile and offered a small, slender hand which was completely eclipsed by Alistair's giant, warrior's paw of a hand.

"And that is my sister, Kallian," Darrian pointed behind him at the elven woman who was busy inspecting her new dagger with a professional eye. She glanced upwards but quickly decided that the entire conversation was of little interest to her and managed to detach herself with a sultry smile and nod.

"Have you met the others?" Alistair asked Darrian, who I supposed seemed the easiest option to socialize with.

"We've spoken to Daveth. He was quite...charming."

"I'm not sure why Duncan recruited that pick pocket but then again Duncan usually knows what he's doing."

"Are there others then?"

"There's Ser Jory but I'm sure you'll meet him later. Well we best go find Duncan."

"You won't be joining us will you?" I asked.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you," he replied with a smile that seemed to disappear when I sighed with irritation. I highly doubted that. The last thing I needed was for this common oaf to lumber around behind us. How could we ever hope to defeat the Blight when even the ordinary troops couldn't take us seriously?

Kallian chuckled as I sauntered past Alistair a look of pure annoyance on my face and head tilted upwards. She swung down from her seat on a crumpled wall and fell into step with her brother with feline grace.

"Hey there," a solider began to pull at our attention, "could you help me out?"  
>Daylen continued to stroll past but magpie like Aedan was already making his way over; especially because a grubby kennel was leaning sluggishly behind the man. Mabari had always loved Aedan and the feelings were reciprocated. He'd even bred them with father back in... As I was saying the once vicious war hound that snarled and ground great canines at any trespasser were transformed into cuddly bundles of fluff by Aedan. And they literally leaped to his command.<p>

"What's wrong?" Aedan asked peering past the Kennel master into the empty pens.

"It's this Mabari. She's been sick for a while and we need to get this muzzle on her but she won't let anyone near."

Aedan stretched out a hand for the muzzle which the Kennel master gave him.

"Watch the master at work and be awed," Aedan smirked as he slipped into the pen.

We all gathered at the gate as Aedan slowly and carefully made his way towards the dog. The Mabari whined pitifully as Aedan ushered soothing tones but slid the muzzle over the dog's bear like head. The Mabari seemed clearly mollified; it even lifted its head weakly towards Aedan's hand as if my brother's mere presence acted as a comfort.

"Impressed?" he asked with a cocky grin. The expressions of Darrian and Alistair told us they were.

"How did you do that?" Darrian asked eyes shifting from a triumphant Aedan to the now subdued Mabari bitch.

"It's a gift I was given by the Maker himself..."

"Along with divine levels of cockiness, eh Shem?" Kallian added with an entertained smirk. Aedan laughed nonetheless (usually he would have retorted) and rejoined an impatient Daylen, after chatting with the Kennel Master first of course, who lead us towards the area where Duncan awaited us.

"You must journey into the Kocari wilds and collected three vials of Darkspawn blood."

"Surely you must have acquired some Darkspawn blood by now?" Aedan asked.

"Yes but this as much a test of ability," Duncan answered.

"Ah I see so no chance of waiting here then?" Aedan continued but it was in vain as Duncan smiled and shook his head in response.

"And the second part?" I asked.

"To collect a casket of Grey Warden documents," Duncan said.

"What's in the documents?" Kallian asked.

"Well if you're interested. They're peace treaties. Now anymore questions."

No one said a thing everyone seemed eager to be off; Kallian's hands itched for the dual weapons (a sword and a dagger) at her back, both Aedan and Darrian's hands were at the strings of their bows, Daylen tested the sharp edge of his long sword while I began to twist and scrape at the Rowan wood laced with Lyrium and various other ingredients. It used to be comforting to feel that worn wood run smooth under my fingertips but ever since my Harrowing it felt scalding to the touch. It even went so far as to tinge my fingers a blackish red after days of gripping it.

Nothing, it seemed remained the same.

The Kocari Wilds were aptly named. A vast landscape of ragged areas of sparse, tangled bushes clung to one another in small armoured groups, menacing branches of blackened, withered trees snagged and caught at a cold wind that seeped through every layer of clothing and wrapped itself around your bones. The ground underfoot was springy in places and sucked at your feet in others; a thin veil of mist that rose up from the murky waters of the swamp and carpeted the wiry grass. I jumped as a strange hooting noise joined the symphony of other foreign calls and shrieks from between the thick brambles.

"Maker have you ever seen anything anymore depressing?" Darrian sighed as he lifted two bright green eyes to a greying sky blemished here and there with tinges of pink red.

"It's not so bad," Kallian reviewed the landscape with sharp eyes, "I quite like it."

"There could be so many nasty surprises out there," Darrian frowned.

"You could say that about anywhere," Daylen cut in. I think it was one of the first times he'd actually directly addressed the timid elf.

"Ah, there's one of those surprises you were so eager about," Kallian added cheerfully, "a troop of dead soldiers."

One slender finger pointed accusingly at a huddle of bloodied bodies that were tossed lazily around a broken cart. I was running towards them before I even managed to register the action. Maybe one was alive. Please Maker let at least one be alive.

I stood in the centre of the heap, eyes searching for the slightest movement or twitch.

"Help," a voice croaked.

Daylen's POV:

Elissa went running to the injured man's side. As predicted. She scanned his injured body for a moment with a stern, resolute expression, two dark eyebrows furrowed and plump lips moving silently to herself.

"I've got bandages in my pack," the Warden offered. He came jogging over in his armour and paused at some distance with evident concern for the wounded solider. But he was ignored. The Warden seemed to hesitate, reluctant to invade Elissa's bubble of personal space.

"Do you need them? I have plenty spare..."  
>"Quiet," she snapped, "you'll break my concentration."<p>

Satisfied Elissa stood and surveyed the now mended body with the pride of a skilled craftsman. She helped the solider to his feet; she smiled nodded away his thanks before he limped off. Elissa's healing magic skills however were not celebrated as I lead the group past her and onwards. There wasn't time and that boy, he lacked the authority deserved to be referred to as a man, was of no use as a leader. I instead stood at the head of the group as it seemed everyone else was eager for someone other than themselves to take that position. Surprisingly even Elissa followed behind me without her usual challenge; she was content enough for now to allow abide by my silent lead as it guides them further into the tangled wilds. Ser Jory seemed hesitant at first but when his mouth moved to flap open with protest his eyes meet the steady impatience of my own and the words curled and died in his throat.

It wasn't long until we came across organized groups of Darkspawn. I don't think I'd ever seen anything so grotesque. The skin, mottled and burnt like decaying crops, was stretched twisted across its canvas which called almost be considered a flawed copy of a humans. As if the mould that had created us had somehow became infected and distorted. They died easily enough. The great blade strapped to my back, almost my height and weight, cut through misshapen limbs like butter. It seemed like butchery from a distance; my actions savage hacks and lunges but there was a precise art to the carnage that could only be appreciated by someone who understood it. And there were rare few who did.

I wasn't overly aware of the others around me. I funnelled my concentration into taking care of myself; if they needed me to protect them then it was there fate to die. If I was to leap to their aid in this battle I was only prolonging their death. No matter how much the King and his people liked to dress up the world in these imaginary morals and social fineries it was still truly belonged to the true feral law. And a code of which was survival of the fittest.

It was Kallian who finished by decapitating the last Hurlock with an elegant sweep of her dual blades and looked across at me with a self satisfied grin. We trudged upwards over the coarse grass towards the crumbled remains of an outpost. The documents were kept in there somewhere. This had been the test? I found it difficult to imagine any of us failing. Even Darrian, who seemed to be someone who'd roll over for anyone in favour of a quiet life, was an adept archer.

My fingers pulled back the rough stone of the container. Nothing. It was frustratingly bare.

"Someone stole the documents?" Elissa asked, moving forward to inspect the container herself.

I nodded once.

"Who would steal them and why?"

Our eyes cut across to the Warden in search of an answer but he only shrugged in reply. Elissa tsked and I quickly drew my attention away from him. He was next to useless.

"So what do we do now?" Aedan asked me.

I drew myself up to reply when a voice curled from the ruins.

"I have been watching your progress for some time now. Where do they go? I wonder. So tell me are you a scavenger or a trespasser?"

It was then that she came to halt before us, a perceptive smirk curled in the corner of two lips bruised like the colour of dark purple.

She had to be by far the most interesting person I'd have seen for years.

A/N:

Okay it's the joining next chapter. I hope your joining it so far =3 I'm quite excited about this actually. I'd really love to hear from anyone who's reading because reviews keep me going; hint, hint ;) And it seems that Alistair is bullied at the moment but I'm sure he can make friends with the Tabris...maybe. Poor Alistair :(

THANKS :D


	5. 4

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

4

Darrian's POV:

Everyone except Elissa, Daylen and my sister seemed to tense. I would have liked to say that I shared the eldest Cousland's courage but I couldn't help but feel my gut tighten nauseously with anxiety. Whoever this woman, who seemed to materialize from the Wilds, was she had to be powerful to survive out here.

"Who are you?" Elissa asked.

"She's an apostate," Alistair interjected and received a supercilious scowl from Elissa and disinterested glance from the mysterious woman for his trouble.

"I realize what she is. I am also a mage least you've forgotten. Besides that I directed the question towards the lady not _you_," Elissa frowned, her plump lips pulling downwards, before dismissing Alistair entirely by turning her back on him.

Alistair seemed clearly irritated but said nothing. I supposed that he didn't wish to make a scene in front of the stranger. There was this superior attitude that all the Couslands seemed to share, it tended to either impress or annoy others. I thought it was perfectly understandable though. I mean they were the children of a Teryn. I just tended to ignore it, it was their nature after all and it wasn't such a horrible thing; it didn't mean they were horrible people. But I couldn't speak for everyone else. I noticed that Kallian was intolerant of the Couslands and Alistair evidently didn't relish the way the elders of the three spoke to him.

"Finished are we?" the woman asked, casting an amused look towards the chastised Alistair.

"Yes I apologize for the Warden's behaviour," Daylen began, "I am Daylen Cousland, it is a pleasure. May I ask who you are?"

"Now that is a proper civil meeting, even here in the wilds," the woman smiled, surprised or impressed, "I am Morrigan."

"Then if it's not too much trouble Morrigan, can I ask if you've seen the Warden documents wandering about," Kallian asked in silky tones.

"You've stolen them haven't you? Your some sneaky witch thief," Alistair pouted.

"I have to agree with you there," Aedan said, "the documents are missing and then some weirdo in leather turns up; _awfully suspicious_."

"Weirdo in leather," Kallian mused with a dreamy look on her face. I shuddered.

"I haven't stolen your documents," Morrigan replied in a bored tone, "my mother has them."

"You have a mother?" Aedan couldn't even try to hide his shock.

"Yes, is that so difficult to believe," Morrigan replied in an irritated tone, "_you_ have a mother do you not?"

"Yeah but..." Aedan frowned, "...you're a weirdo in leather."

"Oh Maker," Elissa sighed.

"What my little brother means by that is..." Elissa tried but was coolly interrupted by Daylen.

"He meant exactly what he said. He's a raging idiot and I'm sure everyone here has gathered that much," Daylen continued in his indifferent tone, ignoring Aedan's scowl, "Could you take us to your mother?"

"Now there is a sensible question," Morrigan made a point to direct the statement at Aedan who only sulked.

She turned to walk away but paused and cast her head over her shoulder, a pose that whether intended to be or not even I had to admit was utterly seductive. She raised one brow, waiting for us to follow.

"Should we trust her?" Daveth asked, "She is a witch after all."

"Think before you speak pick pocket," Elissa snapped.

"But she seems the type to turn us into frogs and cook us," Alistair said.

"And no one wants that," Aedan added. The two posed as a united front against the daunting force of Elissa and Daylen.

"Yeah, actually I'm not so sure about this too," I spoke, "isn't it a bit risky following someone we don't know anything about into something we don't know anything about? It might be a trap."

"We have no choice really do we? We need to get the Warden Documents" Elissa said.

I had to admit we didn't. Maybe they were right?

"Whatever she's leading us into it's got to be warmer than this forest," Ser Jory added.

"Let's go," Daylen ordered.

The witch and her mother lived in a run down shack that clung to the edge of a marshy pool. It's grizzled, old walls were warped with age and harsh weather to the extent that it almost looked like it'd grown from the marsh itself. Standing before it in its decaying glory was an old crone just as hunched as the house she lived in. She grinned.

"Ah Morrigan, what have you caught yourself in the Wilds child?"

"Tis a group of Wardens. They came to claim their documents mother."  
>Morrigan's mother eyed us as though it were trinkets that her daughter had discovered rather than a Warden and seven recruits.<p>

"Hmph," she smiled.

"My name is Elissa Cousland; these are my brothers Daylen and Aedan. The two elves are Darrian and Kallian Tabris. The three gentlemen at the back are Daveth, Ser Jory and the Grey Warden Alistair," Elissa greeted the old woman with a regale politeness, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

The old woman's gaze trawled over each of us in turn like inspecting hands and had the same effect, until at last they rested on Daylen with a wry grin. There was a moment as Daylen's hard, unyielding eyes met hers, which I couldn't work out whether they looked older than she did or younger either way there was something unnatural about them. Daylen didn't glance away, not once. This seemed to please Morrigan's mother who turned back to Elissa with a satisfied grin.

"Such nice manners," she crooned, "always in the last place you look like stockings."

Elissa raised an eyebrow and Kallian gave a hearty dirty laugh.

"Who are you?" Aedan asked.

"You may call me Flemeth."

"She's the Witch of the Wilds she is," Daveth eyed Morrigan's mother suspiciously; "she'll turn us into toads."

"Quiet if she is the Witch of the Wilds do you really want to anger her," Ser Jory hissed.

"Now there's a smart boy but sadly irrelevant to the scheme of things," everyone seemed momentarily confused but was soon distracted as Morrigan's mother continued, "So that's what my daughter's been telling you. She does fancy such stories. Oh how she dances naked under the moon."

"I'm sure they don't want to hear about that mother," Morrigan was clearly irritated and everyone pretended to ignore that comment except Kallian who glanced across at Morrigan with renewed interest.

"No we were in fact informed that you were in the possession of the Grey Warden Documents. We were sent to retrieve them," Daylen interjected.

"I see," Flemeth's mood seemed to darken for a moment as she eyed the Cousland before she gave a satisfied humph. She disappeared inside the shack to find what they requested.

Aedan Cousland's POV:

"I can't believe you spoke to me like that back there?" the Warden confronted both Elissa and Daylen as we made the hard going trek through the marshy sludge to Ostagar. The latter of the pair ignored Alistair completely while Elissa readjusted her robes which were stained a deep brown at the bottom with an irritated expression.

"How did we address you Warden?" she asked full attention on her robes.

"Like I was the village idiot without the village," he scowled.

"I see," Elissa said finally turning to face him, "well I refuse to apologize for that."

Alistair's jaw jumped slightly. Maker trust Elissa to piss off our guide. I tried to interject but was rudely interrupted as Alistair placed a hand to his splint mail armour.

"You do realise 'Lady' Cousland," he said, demonstrating the apostrophe with his fingers, "that you are my charges and as a Grey Warden I should be treated with a smidge of respect, I'm not asking you to bow down to me or anything just use your Ps and Qs and..."

"Why have you done that with your hands?" Elissa snapped.

"What?"

"That, that bunny rabbit thing."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asked, "_Bunny rabbit thing_?"

Elissa mimicked his earlier gesture by placing two fingers up on both hands and squatting them up and down as if they were twitching rabbit ears.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not a Lady?" she frowned, bottom lip pouting slightly.

Daylen and I glanced back. There were two ways this could go down. Alistair could die of concussion after Elissa zapped him with her staff or could take a verbal beating before going on his merry way. It all depended on his answer.

"Well," he shrugged, "you do have manly shoulders."

"Oh shit," I breathed before rushing off to join the elves and the other recruits at the front of the group.

Ser Jory was dull. Daveth seemed fine but difficult to talk to if you didn't understand common slang, the female elf threatened to do terrible things (and not the good kind) to me if I addressed her again before remarking on my height, body odour, nose, age and inexperience (in everything apparently). So I was forced to converse with her brother who only smiled gently as I approached.

"So...," I began, stretching my arms, "that was strange."

"You mean the girl and her mother," the elf said, I had to crane my neck slightly to hear him because his voice was so tiny it was almost swallowed up by the sound of armoured boots being sucked and pulled from the mud.

"Yeah, it was all abit odd really."

He smiled and nodded before retreating into himself again. I walked next to him in silence for awhile but couldn't stand it for more than ten minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh?" he hesitated, "er, well I was thinking about this ritual."  
>"What about it?" I shrugged.<p>

"Whatever it is, it includes Dark Spawn blood and is too daunting that even Duncan won't speak about it. It must be... terrible."

I hadn't really thought about it like that. Actually I hadn't really thought about it at all, preferring to push all Warden Related business from my mind. So thanks little elf for reminding me and scaring me shitless.

I replied with a smile and a pat to his back that almost took him clean from his feet, "don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

The elf recovered with a choke and smiled self-consciously, "yeah you're probably right."

But when was I ever right?

I mean I never got it right in the family; it was always Daylen and Elissa vying for supremacy, but me? Maker, and what about my family, well what was left of it. What if it all was as the little elf suggested? What if they didn't survive? What the flying fuck was I meant to do then? And as my head from one terrified thought to another like a child being pushed about by a group of bullies I hadn't realized that my feet had already carried me back to Ostagar.

I spent the hours in the kennels rather than preparing with the others. I managed to treat the Mabari bitch with the plant that I'd dislodged from the pocket I'd stuffed it hastily into. Then I'd just sat there with it for awhile until at last Elissa had popped her head into the kennel and summoned me to Duncan. I dragged my feet through the entire camp.

Alistair seemed happy enough to see me. He gave a friendly smile and a nod in my direction before snapping back to attention after a cautionary glance from Duncan. This was obviously serious business; I put a concentrated effort into stifling a groan.

We gathered around a single fire at the centre of a circular set of ruins, the light sending strange shadows dancing across the walls and our faces. Daylen, Elissa and Alistair were hard faced and sombre as befit the mood while Daveth and Kallian lounged with that constant air of ease, quick eyes starting from one face to another coolly with a confident smirk. It was quite terrifying on her pretty little face. It was only me, Darrian and Ser Jory who seemed to be shitting ourselves. I wiped my sweaty palms against the rough leather of my armour and prayed that my heart, that felt fit to explode as it pounded against my chest as mercilessly as a blacksmiths hammer on a blade, wouldn't be audible to the entire camp.

Dear Maker.

Oh Sweet Andraste, please don't let me die. I couldn't stop this macabre thought however that if I were to die then at least I'd be with Mother and Father and the blight would no longer be this mountainous task that I'd been forced to deal with. Let it be someone else's problem.

"In Peace, we are Vigilant."

I shook myself from dark thoughts realising that I had in fact missed the entire speech. Oh crap. Just go along with it pretend you know what the hells going on. I smiled and nodded at Alistair, who only seemed slightly confused by the action.

Elissa's POV:

It was clear that Aedan had managed to zone out because he was currently smiling like a goon at the young warden. I stopped myself from sighing in irritation but Duncan managed to gloss over the slip up entirely instead extending the silver chalice towards Darrian. Darrian peered down at the shadowy poisonous liquid as if it were to leap from the chalice and kill him where he stood. The methods I couldn't vouch for but the outcome seemed highly probable.

"Kallian Tabris, step forward," Duncan prompted.

She remained where she stood, I had to admire her defiance.

"I swear we will not attack you nor your brother while you're unconscious. You have my word," Duncan reassured her in gentle but firm tones. I hadn't thought of that, I'd thought that maybe she was just being difficult. Kallian had always struck me as the selfish and fun-loving type but seeing her mistrustful and protective of her brother inclined me to believe that there was more to the elf that I originally believed.

"Your word doesn't mean much Shem," she smirked but her eyes were deadly serious.

"What other choice do you have?" Duncan asked her.

Kallian laughed, "I recall you saying exactly that to me before."

She shrugged and took her portion of the concoction in a swift movement throwing her head back as she did so. Kallian sputtered, choking and gasping as her body sagged against Duncan's armoured chest. Duncan reached out to catch her before her head fell back and made contact with the hard, stone floor. He checked her pulse and nodded an affirmative.

"Daveth, step forward," Duncan spoke, retrieving the chalice from where he'd placed it on the floor as he raised himself from his knees.

Daveth accepted the chalice and tentatively drunk. He coughed and I waited for him to fall unconscious as the others had done. But he didn't. Daveth retched, hands crawling at his throat as he tried to rid himself of the vile poison His back arched, hunched, strained against skin that grew clammy and possessed the sheen of a diseased patient. I tried to keep the look of indifference I'd seen so many times on Daylen's face attached to my own but I couldn't. It was just too horrible. Maybe I could heal him, maybe I could _do_ something. I couldn't watch them all die again. I moved but an arm caught me. I looked up at Daylen's profile, firelight casting stark shadows across the bold contours of his face; he didn't meet my eyes instead keeping them on Daveth as he crumpled to the ground.

"Don't," he whispered, his voice light yet still holding that iron tone, "he made his decision, there is nothing you can do for him."

Is that why he left mother and father? Because there was nothing he could do? Is that what he told himself every minute of every hour of every day?

Stop.

Just stop thinking about them. I needed to defeat the blight, fight this battle, and then there'd be time at some point. But **not now**. I beat back thoughts of home.

"Ser Jory, step forward," Duncan turned to the Knight.

"No...no," he stammered, reaching desperately for his sword, "you can't make us do this, I wasn't prepared, I wasn't ready, I have a wife and..."  
>It happened so quickly. A parry and a thrust then silence. Ser Jory's body slumped against Duncan's shoulder. Part of me had thought that maybe...no, Duncan said there was no turning back from this.<p>

"Daylen Cousland," Duncan spoke, wiping the Redcliffe Knight's blood from his sword.

Daylen didn't even falter, large hands already reaching out to grip the chalice. He drank without a blink, without even a glance towards the dead body of the chalice's previous victim. Daylen didn't sputter or choke just sank to his knees until his bulk leaned and finally hit the floor with a dull thud. The younger Warden moved but I'd already got there, bending down in front of him to check Daylen's pulse.

"He's alive," I whispered, relief swimming through my blood stream.

"He's alive," I said with a smile, ensuring that my voice was audible to both Wardens. The Warden behind me gave a cough and promptly moved away, ears a peculiar shade of red. Well I was glad he found the whole ordeal humorous.

"Darrian Tabris step forward," Duncan said.

Darrian took the chalice before lifting with it with long, feminine fingers towards his trembling lips. Delicately Darrian allowed a mouthful of its contents to slither down his throat. He coughed, a breathy catch, as his fingers brushed his throat and the elf's little body slipped to the floor. But he didn't stop coughing or choking or shaking. The strangled cries were atrocious to hear like a baby was being throttled. It was so quick, not the drawn and lasting agony of Daveth.

"Aedan Cousland, step forward," Duncan moved on.

Aedan was pale, sickly pale, he nervously moved to shake sweat from his forehead with a hand that trembled violently. I hadn't realised he was so scared. I should have. I was his big sister, I should have known. He coughed nervously before looking across at me for some sign of reassurance. I smiled softly back at him. He'd been fine. Of course he would, Daylen was sleeping soundly at my feet and Baby Aedan had always had the best luck. Aedan smiled in return, gulping down nervous fear as he took the chalice from Duncan. He lifted it to his lips and drank.

One cough, two, three after four I lost count as Aedan doubled over, face contorted with surprise and pain.

Oh, Maker no.

"Aedan!"

I moved to him but was beat back by flailing limbs as Aedan crumpled to the ground, crawling forward on his belly like a wounded animal. Please, please, please, please. Panic erupted into a nasty scribbling ball deep in my gut as I tried repeatedly to move to him. But I couldn't. Then he stopped, body finally collapsing under the immense weight of that much pain.

"Aedan, please, please, Andraste _do something_," I pleaded, hot tears stinging my cheeks. Hands covered in dirt, legs feeling weak under me but still this panic just lingering at the edges, biting at the fringes.

The younger blonde Warden was kneeling on the other side of him within seconds, fingers pulling the leather away to feel his pulse. Please, please, please Maker. I couldn't lose a brother like Kallian had, oblivious to it now in her tainted sleep; I couldn't lose anymore of my family.

"He's alive," Alistair smiled in relief.

I looked up through a watery film.

"Honestly?" I almost whispered.

He nodded.

I thanked the Maker briefly in prayer, relief blooming in every corner of my body.

I pulled myself up, wiping at my eyes.

"Elissa Cousland, step forward," Duncan looked at me with some pity. I met his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in my throat that almost suffocated me. Duncan offered me the chalice, the fire catching the silver and winking menacingly back at me; I took it, feeling the cold metal rest against my lips then thick iron layered my throat and I dreamt of a demon.

A/N:

I seriously doubted that all of Duncan's recruits bar Daveth and Ser Jory would survive. So I decided to kill someone off, sorry if you liked Darrian but it had to be done.


	6. 5

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

5.

Aedan Cousland's POV:

Darkness enveloped me. It felt heavy as if I was being smothered by weighty folds of a pitch black sky. I found I could not breathe but this neither disturbed nor surprised me. What did was the darkness. I was loathe to admit but I'd been terrified of the dark up to the age of ten and now, here in the pitch black, that paralyzing terror returned once again.

There was a sound deep in the belly of the dark like the great pounding of a skin drum. It beat beneath my feet and thudded in my ears as if I were standing on a giant's vein. I followed the noise though it was difficult when it was impossible to judge what was up or down, left or right.

But wait, by the noise there was a light. Soft at first, just a pale plume of purple, until I grew nearer and the light began to sting my eyes. I raised a hand but it pierced through causing my head to throb in its baleful glare. A shadow cast over the light, the sound of a strong set of wings and drums, no not drums a heart growing stronger and frantic like a rabbit's when it's caught in the jaws of a wolf.

The ground rolled and shuddered as the dragon plucked itself from the air and dropped before me.

Suddenly I could sympathize with the rabbit.

"Duncan I think he's waking up."

Alistair's face blurred into view but it didn't shake the vision of scales and dead, empty eyes. Or the headache.

"Urghh," I groaned, placing my head which suddenly felt heavier than was healthy in-between my knees.

"Is someone feeling a little poorly," Alistair teased but he was smiling sympathetically at least.

"There was a dragon!" I grabbed at his arm frantically.

"It's okay. It's the Arch demon; you have terrible nightmares after the joining."

I looked across at the chapel. Underneath the empty steeples and surrounded the ruined fires, the camp seemed at last at some strange form of rest. It was akin to the infamous morning afters where the mood slept from exhaustion rather than any real peace. The now newly 'joined' Wardens also were deflated and depleted bar Daylen of course who remained as stable and stoic as the Frostback Mountains.

"Wait, the Arch demon?" I asked lazily.

Alistair nodded, "y'know the big honcho, the boss. Scaly and bad tempered, the Arch demon."

"Sounds like Elissa and Daylen when you put it like that," I mumbled, Alistair laughed, "except minus the scales of course."

"I'm glad you made it through the joining," Alistair smiled, it looked slightly goofy in its earnestness, "I don't mean to speak badly of my shield brother and sister but the thought of being left alone with your siblings was..."

"Ball-shrivelling?"

"...Enough to send me running and screaming like a girl into the Darkspawn horde."

"How are you?" Duncan asked.

"Honestly? I've felt better," I mumbled.

"Everyone is conscious?" Duncan checked the others, "The King is holding a strategic counsel in which we are to attend. This should give you all a few minutes to recover if you wish before meeting Alistair and I."

Elissa and I nodded our consent, seeming pale, weak and sickly after the joining. It was then that I noticed Kallian who detached herself from the pocket of rumble in the wall in one slick movement. Her face wasn't exhausted at all instead it was bright with fury. The cruel smiled that was pinned delicately on her beautiful face and the undisguised loathing in her eyes I had to admit terrified me. I felt my blood run cold.

"I think not," she purred.

Duncan for once seemed surprised.

"The King has requested your presence," he stated.

"Your _shemlen_ king has little sway over me I'm afraid," she continued, crossing her lithe arms over her chest, "Darrian is dead I no longer have any reason to be here."

"But, but your a Grey Warden now," Duncan's jaw tightened.

"That also holds little meaning to me, as I've said my ties to you died with my brother," she shrugged.

Duncan's entire stance tightened. I could tell by the way Alistair shuffled away that the senior Warden was fighting his temper.

"You **are** tied. Tied by the tainted blood you took during the joining and the oaths..."

Kallian laughed lightly.

"_Oaths_? I don't believe you gave me much of a choice; it was accept your offer, which was a piss poor offer anyway, or death. For that I'm giving you the same choice Shem, accept my offer or I'll have to kill you," she stepped away.

Hips swaying in those same seductive lithe movements that all her gestures possessed she slipped away and into the camp.

"Well that was awkward," I breathed.

Duncan seemed furious but he didn't move to follow her. No one did.

Kallian Tabris' POV:

I made my way through the heat and noise of the camp. Darrian was dead. My life at the Alienage was dead. And if I stayed here there was a chance I'd be dead. I wasn't prepared to run that risk especially for some cause or life that held the same importance to me as those fluffy globs of dust you find on windowsills. I'd been confined in the Alienage I wasn't prepared to be confined to this Grey Warden thing either.

What I did want was the inebriated noise and distraction of Denerim.

What I did want was that distraction from the sight of my little brother's body crumpled on its side eyes open wide and unseeing like the glass eyes of a doll. He'd been so sweet and soft and naive and cowardly and there. Just Darrian. The others could all sink into the Earth for all I cared but Darrian was _my_ little brother, my soft, stupid little brother. To die like that...

He didn't deserve it.

But I suppose he never deserved anything that had happened to him.

I loved him but he was too vulnerable for a world like this. Too sensitive, too easily hurt and beaten down by it all.

He needn't worry, wherever he was now. I didn't tend to believe that there _was anywhere else_ but for Darrian an exception had to be made.

"Hey knife ears!"

My hand instantly snaked its way to the knife at my side. Until I paused.

"Yes S, S, Ser," I mumbled, pulling my body in, hunching my shoulders I shambled from foot to foot in a nervous fashion. All characteristics of the serving dogs most of my kind had become.

"Have you delivered my message to the troops out front?"

"I, I'm sorry Ser. I lost my way."

The man growled, cursing my very existence.

"How fucking hard can it be!" he raged, "The clues in the term, **'out front'!"**

"I'm sorry Ser. So sorry I didn't think..."  
>"Your type never does. Now get out of my sight and make sure the message damn well gets there this time," he kicked at me as I speed away.<p>

I didn't mind. Unbeknownst to him there was a smirk on my face. These Shem were so easily played. It promised a long awaited havoc in Denerim.

I meet the guards, only a small group. Dispatched who needed dispatching and slipped from Ostagar all together through the Kocari Wilds where even the Darkspawn seemed wary to tread.

Elissa Couslands' POV:

I watched as the elf left, blood red hair recognizable among a sea of silver helmets. My family however had made it through. I decided that it was best I pray for the Maker to receive the elf, Darrian's soul as I suspected Kallian would make no such request. He had seemed the quiet, gentle sort and I wondered if he'd have found his life better had he survived.

I doubted it.

"So, what are you asking the Maker for this time?" Aedan asked, "A new puppy? A hot new piece of ass?"

I choked.

"Aedan I may _trying_ to converse with the Maker and_ that_ is highly inappropriate," I snapped.

Aedan shrugged a boyish grin on his lips. I had the urge to smooth his hair properly and advise him to straighten his posture but bit it back. I'm sure Aedan would become sour if I embarrassed him in front of his new friend, the oaf Warden.

"It's a shame about the elf," he sighed.

Was that a hint of sobriety? I had to be dreaming.

"It is indeed. You know Aedan, during the joining...there was a moment, just a moment,...when I thought you too were..."

Aedan looked taken aback, "Dying? You thought that?"

"Honestly? Yes. It was a horrible moment. Despite you being an absolutely irksome goon..."

"Thanks!"

"I am very relieved to see you unharmed," I grew stern; "you are **not **to scare me like that again. No more rituals involving blood."

"Yes mom," he grumbled but I knew he meant it in humour because that smile still lingered on his face.

"Well then," I said, rising from my knees, "we may as well see what King Calian wants."

Daylen Cousland's POV:

I agreed with Logain on every account. A dreamer had no place among battle strategies and men of war. What Calian expected was for fairytale heroes to swoop down on fairytale, the reality involved blood and enough to leave the grounds surrounding the ruins stagnant for years to come. Blood and death were lost in fairytales as much as they would seem hollow with blood and death.

I had to suffocate my rising irritation with the boy prince beneath the facade of polite silence but I was finding it increasingly difficult. Even the task we were eventually saddled with was some symbolic triumph in Calian's mind. Truly Fereldan was doomed if it were committed to a man who intended to bat away evils with rolled up pages of poetry. Duncan of course, nodded along. I had been under the impression that a Grey Warden's duty was to kill Darkspawn not obey the orders of a spoilt King.

It was the only thing Alistair and I had ever agreed upon.

"Are we able to join the battle afterwards?" I asked Duncan looking the senior Warden in the eye.

"Not unless the King asks for your assistance."

"I may be mistaken but I had believed that our duties as a Grey Warden were to destroy the Darkspawn threat?" I asked coolly.

"It is."

"Then may I inquire as to why exactly we will be lighting a beacon instead of performing that duty."

A tense silence fell across the group.

"First the elf now Daylen," Aedan muttered, detracting himself from the scene entirely.

It was the younger Warden, the blonde goofy looking one, who confronted me.

"Look, even if I don't really agree with the King. He is the King, there must be a good reason for us to be up in that tower," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I see you have no problems with blindly following orders. I should have no worries when I order you to set yourself on fire in the near future," I said drily.

Surprisingly it was Elissa of all people who came to his defence.

"I needn't be debated that the young Warden isn't the brightest among us..."  
>"Hey!" he pouted.<p>

"But that doesn't prevent him from being right," she continued, squaring up to meet me despite her tiny stature, "Duncan has asked us to light the beacon. So I for one will trust in his judgement and light the beacon."

I backed down on this occasion seeing that I had nothing really to gain by achieving my goal and no foreseeable victory on the horizon but the message was clear.

It was becoming apparent that travelling with these people would soon become tiresome.

A/N:

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Kallian has left the group but not the story and will instead be making her own way across Thedas. You'll understand what I mean later on. All very mysterious 0.0

THANKS FOR READING! :D


	7. 6

A/N: I don't own dragon age.

6.

Aedan Cousland:

We were running.

I barely had time to register thoughts as the embers of the latest hit exploded behind me in a burst of fire. I stumbled as rubble spat against my back, playing tin drums on my armour.

"We need to keep running!" Alistair called over the bursts of panicked noise, catching my arm and hauling me forward. I nodded my thanks and happily complied.

This was my first taste of battle, proper battle (the mocks my father had organised in hopes of me growing into a great warrior like my older brothers counted for nothing compared to this) and to be honest I was pissing my breeches. My thoughts felt frantic and on edge, constantly jittering from one to another. Should I be doing this? Why wasn't I doing that? What would happen if this goes badly? After years of training was I anywhere near prepared?

"The tower of Ishal," Alistair pointed towards the structure looming over us. My breath caught in my throat. It was menacing, lit by flaming missiles and tearing brutally into a sky that roared with thunder. Yeah, I'd definitely pissed my breeches.

"We have to go... in there?" I asked Alistair dubiously.

He smiled reassuringly and was about to reply when Daylen cut in.

"If you'd rather sit here and cry I suggest you carry on," he said coldly, "it would be unfortunate if your blubbering would distract me from battle."

I know he's my brother but that didn't stop Daylen from being an absolute prick.

Alistair frowned at Daylen before turning to me and asking if I was fine. I gulped and waved away his concern. I was sincerely glad he was here. If we ever got out of this I'd have to buy my fellow Warden a drink.

"Daylen will you cease spreading your poison and be silent," Elissa snapped, "we're all a little on edge there's no need to shake anyone up."

"And will you cease babying him, if he's unprepared I'll suffer," he retorted already striding off towards the tower as if the great, imposing structure was about as terrifying as a kitten.

Elissa seemed furious but preferred to follow after Daylen casting a glance for Alistair and I to follow. We hadn't managed five paces before a solider came sprinting up to us.

"The tower is under attack!"

"Attack? How? By whom?" Elissa questioned.

"The Darkspawn. They're attacking from inside the tower. You need to hurry!"

"How did the Darkspawn get into the tower?" Elissa mused.

"There's no time for that, we need to hurry," Daylen calmly drew his Long sword.

I pulled an arrow from my quiver, loaded my bow and then prayed to the Maker that I wouldn't die tonight.

Kallian Tabris' POV:  
>I wiped clean the wolf blood from my blades and took a moment to draw breath into my aching lungs. Dirt and blood caked my armour but now began to flake and peel away with the heavy pounding of rain. Raindrops as large as thumb prints beat out all of the fires I tried to make. I looked up as the sky tried to tear itself apart with thunder and chuckled. It could be worse; at least they'd find an attractive corpse frozen to death.<p>

"Out here alone Warden?" a figure, obscured with the dark and the veil of heavy rain, came towards me.

"It certainly seems that way," I smiled.

"Where's your brother?"

A cruel smile set on my face as pain, dagger sharp, bit my chest and ravaged it in its jaws.

"Unable to make it."

The figure crept closer, my hands slipped to my blades.

"There's no need for violence, I'm here to offer you food and a warm bed," the voice spoke.

"Am I warming the bed or have you warmed it especially for me?" I smiled. I had to say this stranger had piqued my interest before the offer but now my curiosity only grew.

"Must you do something for me before I can treat you with kindness?"  
>"I'm afraid that's the way the world works," I shrugged, "but I must say all this mystery is very intriguing. Let's speak plainly what is it you want?"<p>

"My mother wishes to speak with you."  
>Recognition snapped in my head.<p>

"The lady in leather returns," I grinned.

There was an exasperated sigh from the now identified Morrigan.

"Must you refer to me as that," she said.

"You wear leather and you are a lady. A very sexy lady," I winked. A night with the wild witch with or without food and a warm bed was not something I'd say no to. Morrigan however didn't seem interested.

"Tis unfortunate that the Warden I happen across is a sexual deviant," she sighed, "but _no matter_. Mother still wishes to speak with you."

Morrigan turned and made her way through the brambles and claw like trees as I began to lift myself up.

"Is that a no?" I called after her.

"_Most _definitely," she replied.

"Spoilsport," I pouted, sprinting after her.

Elissa Cousland's POV:

I didn't have time to worry for Aedan anymore. I barely had enough time to worry for myself. Not that I needed to, I was a Circle Mage and I am a Cousland and Grey Warden. I could handle this. I froze the Genlock that had come shambling towards me, its grotesque face stretched in front of my own. I barely had time to wrinkle my nose disapprovingly before Aedan let fly an arrow that shattered the Genlock's frozen body.

I moved to heal the soldiers that panted and limped away from the Darkspawn corpses as if they'd rise to terrorise them once again.

Daylen griped my arm, "We haven't time."

I pulled it from his grip and instead decided to hastily place as many bandages and health potions as I could spare. I was a healer after all I didn't really need them.

Daylen was beginning to be problematic. His methods _and _his attitude were not befitting for a Cousland especially the second son. And once again mother and father came sneaking into my thoughts just when the heat of battle had vanquished them. No, Elissa Cousland you _will _concentrate on the Blight. Fantastic you've begun speaking to yourself and are finding it progressively difficult to stop. It was important that I concentrate, Mana was directly linked to willpower and I needed concentration to utilize that.

Daylen, Alistair and I went storming into the tower with Aedan following bow drawn. The Darkspawn had infested the tower and spread like lice. Dispatching them proved easier than I had first thought as the combined force of Aedan, myself and the fool Warden seemed to work well together. The Warden would meet the Darkspawn head on, batting them back with his shield as Aedan skewered them with a volley of arrows, I meanwhile cast healing spells and glyphs that aided their skills and relying on elemental magic when one or another broke ranks and charged towards me. Daylen didn't bother merging his skills with ours instead cutting through any Darkspawn that dared wander towards him with that cool ferocity. We only paused on our assent when we stumbled across a great gaping hole yawning wide open in the floor.

"That's a big hole," Alistair whistled.

"How observant of you," I pouted, wavering on the edge of the hole, "I think the Darkspawn may have crawled out of there."

"How observant of you," Alistair muttered.

"Should we close it up or something?" Aedan interjected, "with a big rock or something."

"Unfortunately we haven't the time. We have to light the beacon as Duncan requested but we'll need to remedy the problem once _that_ is dealt with."

"This is slowing us down, we need to keep moving," the nonchalant tone of Daylen interrupted us.

For once I couldn't argue.

Kallian Tabris' POV:  
>The shack seemed much more homely with the storm raging outside. Not that I'd looked down on it beforehand, I wasn't a snobby, spoilt brat like the Couslands and I'd grown up in much worse.<p>

"Mother, I've brought the elf," Morrigan called.

The old crone lifted her head as we entered.

"Sit down child, let the fire warm those cold bones," she gestured to a ratty chair opposite her own.

I happily obliged, stretching my body cat like as liquid heat began to seep into my skin which felt like ice.

"There's much I need to say and not much time to say it," the old witch began, leaning forward she caught my gaze with her own in the same manner a hare is caught in a trap. Uncomfortably I found it difficult to blink and looking away from those unnerving hawk like eyes seemed an impossible feat. My skin seemed to shrink against my bones; my teeth grew sensitive in a head that felt too heavy for my body. Was this witchcraft or just the full blown effect of looking the woman straight in the eyes, something I'd just realized that I had unconsciously avoided until now? Whoever or whatever she was she was far more than some old woman living in a shack I could feel it in the air that stirred like dust at my feet.

"There something you must do for me. I've drawn a map and left instructions with the item you'll need. I've also left food and camp equipment, no need to thank me."

I hadn't opened my mouth. I no longer believed I could.

"You are to do as I ask. Then you are to return to the Denerim Alienage. Do you understand?"

My head nodded.

"Good," she smiled, drawing her eyes from my own. My body sagged in relief and I released the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"Now I'm off, there's an appointment I need to keep. Morrigan will lead you to the edge of the Wilds. You're welcome to the stew before you leave."

With that the woman was gone along with the fist that had been squeezing my heart dry.

Aedan Cousland's POV:

Battle actually came easily to me. At first I'd fretted but now that I'd been thrown into it, the desperate anxiety was exhilarating, freeing in a way from any form of thought but the primeval. I found my body moving without me wishing it to do so. I found thoughts crashing into my head without me willing them into existence. And the urge singing through my body was as liberating as it was terrifying. How did Daylen keep that unmoved expression through combat when I felt like I could barely contain it all?

We finally sped into the top floor of the tower and froze.

The ogre ceased chewing the intestines of some poor soul and lazily turned to us with its beady little eyes like two black holes in its crumpled head. Needle teeth protruded from bloated lips, horns curled atop its head and its arms hung down from the enormous bulk.

"Maker protect us," Elissa whispered a prayer. Even Daylen seemed thrown of stride by the brutality of the ogre's image. Only for a moment. He quickly moved sending the gigantic blade hacking into the beast's leg.

"Move!" Alistair yelled pushing Elissa and me to the floor as the ogre charged towards us like a bull to red rag.

Elissa scrambled to her feet pulling Alistair and me up as the ogre turned its gaze towards us.

She let out a grunt as a powerful spray of ice erupted from the end of her staff.

"Aedan load your bow!" she yelled.

"Grey Warden I need you to keep its attention, I swear I'll aid you anyway I can but Aedan needs concentration if he's to do any real damage," Elissa instructed.

I noticed that she didn't even bother_ trying_ to involve Daylen.

Alistair and I nodded, thankful that Elissa had spent some of her time at the Circle revising battle tactics.

And it was all going to plan until Daylen got involved. Alistair _was_ drawing the ogre's attention to himself, blocking and striking effectively releasing a battle cry to snap the beast's attention back to him whenever it wandered. And Elissa _was _supporting us well enough to impress any seasoned mage, she worked attentively and quickly not even giving the wound enough time to register before it was closed and boosting my attacks and Alistair's defence greatly. Even I was pulling my weight, pulling my bowstring as far and as fast as possible until my fingers bled. But we'd all been working like a well oiled machine ignoring Daylen's presence. The ogre hadn't.

The powerful warrior at its legs was proving much more of a distraction than Alistair. The ogre must have been more intelligent than we'd first thought because it saw the link between Alistair's ongoing health and Elissa. It griped Alistair by the waist, Daylen's relentless attacks numbing it to the distracting effects that Alistair had put into play, and flung him (like a toy) into Elissa. Neither had time to move as Alistair's tall, muscled body was sent flying into my sister's smaller, softer one. There was an 'oof' as Elissa was pulled from her feet and hurled into the wall along with Alistair both slumping groggily to the floor.

I froze.

Without Elissa and Alistair I had no way to defend. There was only so far ranged attacks could go before the ogre was breathing in my face.

Daylen, whether intentionally or not (unfortunately I suspected the latter), was my saviour. With a grunt he swung the Great sword in an impressive brutal arc that ruptured the ogre's leg. It sank to one knee.

Now, now Daylen had it.

He ran, jumped Long sword raised above his head and sent the blade plunging into its skull.

The ogre's body jerked, it slid to the floor as Daylen leaped down and sheathed his blade onto his back with an expression and air about him that suggested he'd just completed a very easy training exercise.

My mouth fell open. I may find Daylen cold hearted but the bastard was cool as fuck. I didn't have time to congratulate him as the door swung open to noise and movement. I fell.

Oh, is that an arrow in my shoulder.

Oh, there's another one.

Then I blacked out.

Kallian Tabris' POV:  
>"I need to return now," Morrigan said, she raised a finger and pointed across the barren swamps beneath a sky that morning drew its fingers across bleeding a pinky red as it did so. It was quite beautiful.<p>

"Just continue in this direction then follow mother's map."

With that Morrigan turned away from me and towards the carcass of the Wilds. Her body shifted and it was as if a giant hand had took her skin and pulled it away like a coat. A wolf lay underneath; it loped away and disappeared into the thorny undergrowth.

"That was interesting," I said aloud.

Right, I believe it's about time I took a look at what mountainous task was ahead of me. Hopefully it was just a shopping list but when was anything that simple? I sat myself on a nearby boulder and curled my legs under myself. With one hand I lifted the bearskin and leather (they certainly had a task for leather) and with the other hand I started to rummage around inside.

"An apple," I smiled, "what a pleasant surprise."

I brought the crisp skin to my lips, finally retrieving the small bundle of instructions and contently chewing away.

First there was a map, a detailed map annotated with the only language I knew how to read. Dalish. I wasn't Dalish nor was any member of my family but I had learnt to read in the Alienage or more precisely underneath the Alienage. Dalish was a language the shem couldn't decipher if any of our messages were intercepted and therefore couldn't spill any valuable information.

It seemed that the old witch wished me to go to some underground ruins near a Dalish camp, haul an elf from there, give him the concoction in the vial and then... My fingers leafed through the others but they just went into greater detail about the first tasks. There was a map directing me from the Dalish camp back to Denerim. I emptied the bag. Food, camp equipment as promised and, ah, there it was at the bottom. A final envelope with a circular bulge protruding from it.

I opened the letter allowing the object, a ring, to fall free and leafed through the final letter.

"How interesting," a smile spread across my face.

I stuffed the letters back into the bag and headed off towards the Brecilian forests.

A/N:

A shorter chapter I know I apologize. Thank you Zukafew 119 for your reviews I really appreciate them and they encourage me to keep writing so THANK YOU :D :D! I'd just like to say that I intend to develop the characters as the story progresses but I'm glad that you actually feel involved with them because it means I've managed to do something right. So once again thank you.

THANKS FOR READING!


	8. 7

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

7.

Kallian Tabris' POV:

The smoke was thick and cloying as it rose in great murky wisps into the canopy. This travelling life was not as much fun as they made out. Stretching my limbs I suppressed a yawn and stared out into the impending darkness. It crept and flitted in-between the trees, slowly making its way towards my meagre fire. I hadn't been overly bothered so far by the wildlife, the odd wolf or bear and I choked on a warm of insects at one point but besides that nothing to get worked up over. Not that I was someone who got all worked up and threw these girly paddies. There was no point in that. Just carry on with whatever you were doing when their backs were turned.

I rummaged through the pack to once again produce the instructions the old witch had gratefully bestowed over me. At first it had been the memory of her gaze that had clung to me like a wet sheet and kept my legs moving but now? Now I was clear of the hut was there any reason to follow them through? I lifted a slender hand and held them wavering over the flames and rich scent of wood burning. But something made me pause. It was difficult to describe exactly what it was just a 'wrongness' that sat uncomfortably in my gut. Chuckling to myself and shaking my head I retracted my hand. I wasn't far from the ruins now; it'd be a waste to leave.

Instead I pulled the bottled concoction free and curiously lifted it to my nose. It smelt rotten. Carefully I dipped a finger in and licked the tip. Blood, the black blood of the Darkspawn. So the old woman wished to place the curse that had been thrust on me onto someone unwitting Dalish. What could she possibly hope to gain from this? My brain began to seek and dart through possibilities but the only conclusion I could draw was that this Dalish could somehow aid her in the events of the second letter. Could I do it, however, could I condemn another member of my race to this unpleasant obligation? I remembered the faces of the young elves, angry and orphaned some barely eleven. It wasn't revisiting my family that I wished to do upon returning to Denerim. I had some unfinished business that needed attending to.

But first, I thought curling into the bedroll, I'd see about this Dalish elf.

Elissa Cousland's POV:

I awoke to what felt like a mouth full of sawdust; no, not sawdust that was just the smell of damp, rotting wood and the bog. But my mouth was dry and my brain pounded lividly against the concave of my skull. I struggled up, my limbs feeling as though they belonged to someone else.

"So you're awake."

Groggy, I licked at my lips with a dry tongue as my eyes focused on the speaker. The woman from the Wilds. Feathered and wild looking herself she turned two predatory eyes over my face with disinterest.

"Urghh," I groaned, "Where...?"  
>"You are in the Kocari Wilds."<p>

"You must be incorrect, I was in the Tower of Ishal," I struggled.

"Does it _look_ as though I'm incorrect?"  
>It was difficult to argue with her there, this did seem to be the inside of the shack but then what happened to the...?<p>

My question was answered before my mouth could even begin to struggle to formulate the question.

"You were betrayed. It seems the man that was meant to answer your signal fled the field. My mother saved you when you were overpowered."

I was not fond of her use of the term 'overpowered', taken by surprise maybe but we were not _'overpowered'._ In fact we had the situation under control until Daylen butt in. Where were my brothers? I scanned the room and only found Aedan slumped over my feet, snoring away and absentmindedly scratching at his bare chest. The great lump was crushing my legs but I'd loathe to wake him.

"Where are Daylen and Alistair?" I asked sharply. I hadn't intended to but I wasn't entirely settled with the idea that she and her mother had pulled us from the tower when we were vulnerable. I was thankful of course but being indebted to the pair made me feel uneasy.

"Your brother is outside with the senior Warden, the latter is not doing so well," Morrigan sounded bored with these human frivolities.

"Why?"

"He and your brothers are the last Grey Wardens left."

I noticed that she hadn't mentioned the elf woman. Did she know something I wasn't aware of? Maybe the blood haired elf was dead? I recalled that passionate and furious abandonment in her eyes when she'd left and could easily believe it to be true. Then my brain began to truly process what she'd said. We were the_ only_ remaining Wardens. That would mean that Duncan had perished. The poor soul, he had been kind in offering us this, by offering us life really as we'd surely have been hunted down if he had not, (even if Daylen believed otherwise) and in the end he had protected us all from a similar fate by sending us to light the beacon. I prayed that his soul to reach the Maker's side while Morrigan looked on with blatant disgust.

"I should go and see to them," I said rising from the bed. I stopped when I realised that I was only wearing my undergarments and with a haughty look pulled on my circle robes.

Daylen hadn't bothered with modesty. He sharpened his Long sword wearing only his tunic pants, a look of concentration and determination set in his features. I noticed Morrigan behind me lingered on the way his muscled chest moved with each stroke. I tutted and rolled my eyes. It seemed even the apostate wasn't shy about admiring my older brother's... ahem...physique.

Alistair however cut a very different figure from unperturbed Cousland in the corner. Even from here I could tell the Senior Warden was feeling sensitive, maybe from the way his large shoulders had slumped now in defeat or the way his body was pacing with unenthusiastic listlessness.

"Daylen," I said turning to my brother, here I was still out of ear shot from Alistair and close enough to the house to hear Aedan's snores, "are you well."

"Yes."

"No wounds?"

"No."

I decided that I had averted the question for a suitable amount of time.

"What ails the other Warden?"

"Duncan is dead."

"I see."

I paused, eyes glancing across at the man who had stopped pacing and was now staring out at the boggy marsh.

"Have you not tried to comfort him?" I asked.

Daylen frowned evidence that the thought was completely alien to him.

"Many men die in battle. If we were to mourn each one then we would live our lives in morning," he answered.

"But it is clear that Duncan was important to him," I pouted, eyebrows knitting together, "we have all experienced loss as his shield brother it is your duty to console him."

"What consolation could I have given? The dead are dead, me telling him otherwise won't make them walk and talk again."

I had to swallow the fury that passed like a heat across my cheeks. How could he possibly say **that? **I opened my mouth but I was that furious that words escaped me besides a frustrated humph.

"If you are so concerned, I shan't stop you from speaking to him. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me in peace," Daylen's face closed up again.

The wind fled my sails and my hands that had raised themselves for the oncoming argument fell to my sides limply. He had me there. Morrigan, who had been watching the entire conversation with great interest, smirked in amusement. Daylen noticed she was there and ceased sliding the stone across the blade to thank her for her aid lest he'd forgotten earlier before continuing.

I lingered near Daylen for a moment unsure how to approach the senior Warden. What would I have liked to hear when Highever fell? My father's voice, felt my mother's soft hands gently slide my hair behind my ears. But that was impossible. I'd have liked to just know that the world, my world, wasn't completely at an end. That everything wasn't hollow.

"Good day," I began, wiping lint from my robes.

Alistair startled and seemed embarrassed by his remorse, quickly hiding his face from me before he realised who it was. Wariness slid over his features.

"What is it? Need someone to beat with a stick?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering... inquiring as to whether you are feeling fine?"

Alistair paused, the look of disbelief told me that he was still having trouble believing that I meant well. I wasn't exactly a fire breathing dragon! No, me shouting at him was not what he needed right now.

"Honestly," I reassured finding the difficult conversation much easier if I didn't look at him directly, "Are you alright Grey Warden Alistair."

"I...I just can't believe it," I sensed more than saw his body sag even more, "he's dead, he's really dead. I know he wasn't my family but he felt like a father to me. He was one of the only people I know who actually believed in me, believed I could have been something."

He sighed deeply and sank, sitting on the floor. I cast an eye warily over the thin, reed like grass before seating myself next to him.

"And now he's gone," Alistair finished, "it just feels," he sighed angrily, head falling back to look at the pale expanse of sky, "it seems so..."  
>"Empty," I offered.<p>

Alistair stopped and regarded me but I didn't really notice. Now I was staring out at the landscape, arms crossed over my legs and head resting on my arms, the word whispering through my head, empty.

"The absence of something," I murmured.

"Have you ever lost someone?" he asked, the question wasn't direct as Daylen would have asked. It was tentative, shyly seeking for some understanding or recognition of how he felt right now.

"Yes," I said, "my home and most of my family with it."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No need to be," I answered, "The Maker teaches us that when we die we leave our Earthly bodies and rise to join him. That's where they are now."

Alistair settled. The unsure and nervous movements finally resting. I'd always found solace in the Chant even as a young child, the belief of something purer was a fundamental one. Without belief in something was there any point to a world like this? A world where men were slaughtered by monsters and old friends were the first to twist the blade. There had to be some good. There had to be something worth gasping for breath on a battlefield. I felt a strange satisfaction that my words had lent me peace if only that both were for the moment.

"I think I like that idea. Duncan in a place where he won't have to fight anymore. It's actually comforting."

"It is isn't it?" I smiled without voluntarily wishing to do so, "I'm unsure as to whether you are a devout follower or not, I'm not fanatical about faith. I just find some comfort in some of the passages in the Chant especially the verses about loss and love and the such. So if you ever want to join me, there's no pressure, I just meant if it helps; you are free to ask."

Alistair rose, "thank you," he said. He smiled at me, the light from the marshes bouncing of the water and catching on his face as if he himself had been caught by an unworldly warmth. Suddenly I felt very flustered and awkward.

"Well," I snapped making a point of refusing his hand, "there's no need to make a point of it. You were in need of comfort and we are both Grey Wardens."

Alistair looked thoroughly confused.

Kallian Tabris' POV:

I was careful not to come too near the Dalish camp just as the witch had instructed; instead camping near the ruins. The second day I heard footfalls, feather light in the deep green growth of the forest. Slinking back and shrouding myself among the teeth like ferns I watched as two young male elves, indisputably Dalish stepped into view. Both were fine. Obviously the best stock was hiding out in the woods. Both were light haired and blue eyed, both carrying the same thorny tattoo on their face.

"Someone's made camp here," the first said.

The other came forward to inspect it in silence.

"Do you think the Hunters left it here?" the first asked.

The second frowned, a line across his fine, strong features. He shook his head pointing towards the apple core I'd discarded near the fire. The first knelt and inspected it in the light.

"This type of apple doesn't grow around here," he said, the second only replied with his usual silence, "come on Lethallin, I'm eager to see these ruins."

Bingo. But I didn't remember the letter mentioning two. Which was Theron?

And as if to answer the first turned impatiently to his companion, "Theron come on."

The Gods, if they existed, were undoubtedly on my side today. I waited for them to be well and truly gone before creeping out and stalking after them from a safe distance.

The ruins were like a pursed mouth of the earth, overgrown with a pelt of vines and wild grasses odd clumps of ancient rubble had dislodged itself and lay abandoned at its entrance. There was a strange smell of honeysuckle and an even stranger whistling wind calling from its depths. I didn't hesitate, resting my hand on the dagger on at my side as I slid inside. I had the sensation of being trapped inside a great burrow as I made my way into the ruins.

My eyes strained against the dark. The giant spider corpses that lay smeared against the moss ridden walls were clear signs that the Dalish had probably dealt with anything that had been scurrying around in the dark. I debated taking the head of one back if only as something to give to the wild rabble of children in the Alienage. I smirked as I imagined their pop-eyed expressions as disbelief as I presented the treasure to them. I shrugged and sliced the head cleanly off the nearest one, the trouble would be worth seeing that. The spider corpses made it easier to track them. Just follow the trail of dead spiders. It had a pleasant ring to it I had to admit. The trail which now also included skeletons that had been pin cushioned full of arrows ended at a mysterious door. How very ominous. I slipped inside.

The Dalish hunters were struggling. The first reaching towards the mirror with a dreamy expression as the other tugged fruitlessly at his muscled arm, mouthing silent protests. His eyes meet mine, they were blue I noticed, with desperation. Then there was a light; a light that enclosed and enfolded my body, burning through and passing out in a smoky wisp. A scream reached my ears from so far away that the distance seemed impossible. I wavered for a moment, only a single moment, before running to catch the second Dalish and caught him by the waist. I snagged him from the air and curled pulling him with me to the dusty floor. His head hit the floor with a dull thud but he was conscious. I think I'd plucked him free from the worst of it. His head lolled and he looked at me drowsily.

"Stay awake," I soothed, rolling him away from the mirror just as it burst in a shower of reflective flakes.

He only stared at me wide eyed. He struggled underneath me as I pinned him.

"Stop writhing before you get me too excited," I purred.

A blush stained his cheeks as he mouthed something furiously.

"I can't hear you speak up," I sighed.

He only continued to flounder, lips stained pink opening and closing as they spilled silence. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I can't hear you speak up," I said.

Still he remained silent. Unless...

"Are you mute?" I asked.

He never answered me but I didn't need him to confirm it with more silence. His head stopped rolling on his shoulders and finally slumped unconsciously to the floor.

"Bollocks," I breathed.

Well at least he was a handsome unconscious mute.

Aedan Cousland's POV:

I yawned the door opening to the sweet if somewhat decaying air that the marshes excreted. I felt oddly brilliant like I'd slept in for a couple of days.

"And stop stamping about your getting mud on the hem of my robes," Elissa's voice wafted from the edge of a murky swamp.

"Would you like me to **tip toe **around the death filled marsh?" Alistair replied.

"I doubt your great monster feet could manage," Elissa lifted her nose. Her tiny body was dwarfed by Alistair's tall and well built frame if anything seeing the two trudge towards him was quite comical.

"Not everyone can have your freaky little pixie feet," he threw back.

"They are not freaky!" Elissa seemed horrified, "they are_ dainty_."

"_Right._ I hadn't seen a grown woman with baby's feet before now but if I had I doubt I'd be calling them _dainty_."

"Are they at it again?" I asked Daylen with a chuckle, "They haven't stopped barking at one another since they met."  
>"It seems so," Daylen answered bluntly. He rose and began to fit his armour to himself. I looked at his powerful body enviously. Damn Daylen and his perfect body and handsome face.<p>

"We should go now."

"Leaving so soon?" Morrigan's mother appeared.

"We need to keep moving," Daylen answered.

"And do you have any idea as to where you'll be going?" she asked.

I personally had no idea. By now Alistair and Elissa had joined us and it was Elissa who answered the old woman's question.

"We still need to defeat the Blight," she said with an unwavering focus.

"How?" I asked, "How exactly are us four going to _defeat _a Darkspawn Horde_ and_ an Archdemon?"

"I was under the impression that you are all still Grey Wardens," Morrigan's mother added.

"We are!" Alistair protested, "But Aedan has a point, how are _we_ going to defeat the Blight?"

"There must be allies we can call upon," Elissa mused.

"Arl Eamon. I'm sure he would help us," Alistair suggested.

There was a rustling as Daylen who had become almost invisible in the desperate ruminating now stepped forward, he handed Elissa and Alistair a roll of parchment keeping two to his chest. It seemed that Daylen had been watching the exchange patiently and calculating before contributing anything of his own.

"The Treaties," he said, "I take two and you take two."

"Of course," Alistair said, "The Grey Warden Treaties, we can call upon these allies using these...but why are you splitting them up."

"Because," Daylen said coolly as he leaned down to retrieve his pack and sling it over his shoulder, "If we are all to travel together we would achieve nothing."

"I was under the impression that if we travelled together we'd be safer," Elissa countered.

"We're all seasoned warriors; it's not that that I'm referring to. I meant it is impossible for you and I to travel together without battling over every decision," Daylen answered, "therefore it is more beneficial that we separate."

He had a valid point there. I could easily imagine Elissa and Daylen stubbornly biting over every miniscule decision stretching tasks that had meant to be take minutes to resolve into hours. And still even when a decision would have been made one, the other or both would be left bitter.

"I'm not sure about this," Alistair frowned and then he said something I hadn't expected, "are you sure you'll be alright on your own."

Daylen had been nothing but a superior arsehole to Alistair from the moment they'd met and for him to be concerned for Daylen's wellbeing was not only surprising but stupefying. Daylen didn't look at Alistair with confusion as Elissa and I did, instead he seemed oblivious or unaffected by the question.  
>"Of course," he said in that same apathetic and firm tone, "I have faith in my abilities."<p>

"He won't be travelling alone as the case may be," the old woman interrupted.

Just at that moment Morrigan emerged from the doorway.

"The stew is ready Mother. Will I be serving two or are the Wardens to stay?" Morrigan asked, piercing gaze travelling over each of us in turn.

"Leave the stew Morrigan, our young Warden here is leaving and you're leaving with him," her mother answered.

"What?"

"That seems suitable," Daylen said, sizing up Morrigan with a slightly hungry look.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan protested.

"If you wish to stay behind," Daylen said already turning to leave, "you are welcome to."  
>"Go with him child, you're always complaining that I keep you here and now here's your chance to leave as you wish and you're still standing here arguing with me," Morrigan's mother waved her away after the striding Daylen.<p>

Morrigan wavered, uncertainty creeping for the first time across her features.

"Warden!" she finally called.

Daylen paused, back still turned to her.

"You will need assistance in this task," she said.

"Are you powerful, mage?" he asked, head turning to face her.

Morrigan seemed repulsed that he'd even directed that question towards her.

"Do you want to go?"

This question stumped Morrigan for a moment before she answered in an affirmative.

"Be careful mother that the stew does not burn while I'm gone," Morrigan called mockingly back at her mother.

The old witch released a barking laugh, "it's more likely that you will find the hut burnt down by the Darkspawn with me inside it."  
>Morrigan's face fell.<p>

"Goodbye mother," she said quietly before following after Daylen.

Morrigan's mother however seemed completely unaffected by the exchange.

"So," she said turning to us, "are you all staying for stew?"  
>"As long as it's not eye of newt and wing of bat," Alistair muttered to me.<p>

A/N:  
>So there's the three groups the story will be following already drafted out. Kallian and the newly added Theron Mahariel, then there's Elissa, Aedan and Alistair and finally Morrigan and Daylen. The other companions will fall into place but I couldn't have Elissa and Daylen working together with such different stances on life, it would never work and I think it's more interesting this way. So please continue to R&amp;R.<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


	9. 8

A/N: I don't own Dragon age.

A/N: I've changed it so Theron originated from Zathrian's clan to fit the story.

8.

Kallian Tabris' POV:

With the body of the Dalish propped against my side I loped through the forest as rain beat against my skin and the bark. His chest rose and fell shallowly against my side, leanly muscled arm draped across my shoulders, feet sketching twin lines in the dirt and the scent of pine and Sap blood from the trees clinging to his lightly tanned flesh. The sky had truly opened up in the last half an hour, spilling ice cold rain from the heavens as a fisherman spills his catch back into the ocean. That and the weight of the unconscious elf made progress towards the camp difficult. I followed the map that I had memorized in my head but felt very much a trespasser in this world of canopies and greens.

I heard the soft release of an arrow, so familiar now after years of training with Darrian, and hit the floor, spattering myself with mud as I did so.

"That wasn't a very pleasant greeting," I called out into the forest.

"What are you doing here city elf," came the reply.

"I am a Grey Warden; I recued a member of your clan from the nearby ruins. He needs medical attention," I said.

The invisible sentry paused.

"Stand, I swear I will not shoot," she finally instructed.

Moving smoothly from the floor, I pulled the unconscious Theron into view as reassurance that I meant them no harm.

"Theron," the sentry stepped free of the curtain of branches and leaves that had separated us. She too was fair haired and lightly tanned. I began to wonder if all Dalish had the same complexion. She slung her bow over her back and ran towards him, fixing his other arm around her shoulder.

"We need to get him back to camp; Keeper Zathrian must be told of this," she stopped to look me over warily, "I'm unsure whether I should be taking a stranger into our camp."

"I'm sure you can make an exception, it's only me and I did pull him all the way from the ruins," I unleashed my most dazzling smile on the Dalish sentry.

"I suppose so," she caved, "and you must be hungry and tired after travelling. Surely if you meant us ill you would have killed Theron when you happened upon him."

"Exactly," I smiled.

Daylen Cousland's POV:  
>We marched in silence. Well I marched, Morrigan trotted in dog form at my side lest she draw more attention to us. Not that there was much other than corpses left to travel the roads. The area around Ostagar had become eerily empty. I found it preferable.<p>

"We will rest in Lothering," I informed the black pelted, hawk eyed hound at my side.

It only nodded its head. The lack of conversation stretched the welcome and hollow silence. Untainted with Elissa's prattle, with Aedan's gossip and the sound of steel beating against steel; just clean, reverberating silence, the kind that hungrily swallowed down thoughts and feelings. I closed my tired eyes for a moment, savouring the way it washed over my body. I had forgotten I wasn't alone.

I felt eyes on my face, something I'd learnt to detect as the skill was invaluable to the second son of a Teryn. Opening my eyelids, I slid my eyes towards the wolf like hound at my side only to meet two golden eyes. Human eyes. The witch's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curtly, mildly vexed that my temporary serenity had been disrupted. The dog barked snappishly in reply. I frowned.

It loped a few paces in front of me along the dead road before turning back to bark again. I narrowed my eyes.

"If there is something you need to say, speak. I haven't the time for these games."  
>It only barked once again and moved onward.<p>

I just continued my pace, if it was so urgent she could speak to me in person.

Morrigan, in dog form, finally gave up on whatever it was and moved into the undergrowth. Two minutes later a flood of cold rain was brought down onto my head. She had been motioning for me to hurry lest we'd be caught in the storm. A thin smile crossed my lips as the dog watched me from the darkness of the trees.

I only lifted my head and let the water soak over me.

Lothering was pitiful. A shamble of Frankenstein houses (if they could even be dubbed that) shaped from odd pieces of wood and stone. They leaned against one another like wounded soldiers, filth smeared at their feet and wooden skin dropping free with damp. The only two buildings of course that weren't mired in dirt and on the edge of collapse was the Chantry and the Inn.

"As to be expected," I said to Morrigan, now in human form, "Superstitious drunkards seem to account for most of the population."

"The _common_ population?" she asked.

"No, the _noble borns _tend to be the main culprits."

We trudged forward in the dark, the noise of inebriated farmers ringing out from the Inn and the occasional cry of some night time creature filling most of the night. I entered the Inn, repulsed slightly by the smell of alcohol and piss.

"We need rooms," I said directly moving through the great oak tables to address a timid looking bartender.

"How many rooms will you be wanting Ser?" he seemed to shrink under my shadow.

"Two."

"You and your wife won't want to share a room?"

"She is my younger sister and that is none of your concern," I said coldly when the bartender began to squint as if searching for some family resemblance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the Grey Wardens," a hand pressed itself against my armoured back.

"Didn't we ask around town and on the roads for someone of this description and everybody said they hadn't seen anyone," came a second voice.

"It looks as though the Warden found himself a little friend too. If she's friendly with scum like him, she'll probably be friendly with us too."

"You are fools to threaten us and will be taught a lesson," Morrigan stated factually.

"Gentlemen," a third voice cut in, this one female, "can we not resolve this peacefully."

I still had my back to them; the bartender began to back away as I produced the payment for the rooms and slid it towards him.

I didn't bother with a threat as Morrigan I had; I only turned unsheathing the long sword at my back as I did so and cut him down. The second speaker yelped moving backwards but was only frozen by Morrigan before I removed his head from his shoulders. It shattered on the nearby wall. I ran the next through to the hilt. Straightening up in the dim flickering light of the candles I fixed my eyes on the three remaining soldiers that were already backing away towards the door.

"No, let them..." the woman spoke up, stepping before me.

I pushed her aside, "they threatened my life," I answered coldly, "they've become a threat."

Their bodies, now broken, slid down the Inn's ratty walls.

"You, you killed them," the woman stammered. I noticed the Chantry robes and immediately decided to seek my room.

Turning back to the counter I addressed the bartender.

"Keys."

Theron Mahariel's POV:

The last thing I remember.  
>The last thing I remember?<p>

Tamlen's face wilting disturbed beneath the surface of water then rupturing into thousands of reflective butterfly wings. A light that burnt like fire as it crawled through me, liquefying bones, organs and flesh before finally pouring from my mouth and eyes like a waterfall.

No.

The last thing I remember was a face. A smirk in the dark. The elf woman, how could I forget? 

"Theron? You're finally awake," the smooth tones of Lanaya drifted down towards my throbbing ears. I nodded once. I'd given up on struggling with my body; fighting to vocalize thoughts and feelings when I couldn't.

-Tamlen- I mouthed.

Lanaya grew silent. I could almost feel her pull inside herself. Tamlen had been the only one in the clan who could really stomach the transparent silence, the only one in the clan to call me Lethallin and really mean it. Of course I wasn't snubbed or rejected; they didn't hate me, beat me down and leave me out. But there'd always be that resentment hidden that when they spoke, when they questioned I stared them in the face and remained soundless. It was maddening for them to be caught out in the open with no conversation to hide behind, as if they'd been pushed naked out into the rain. My frustration grew with theirs, my inability to reach out only swelled with theirs.

-Tamlen- I mouthed again.

"We couldn't find his body. Keeper Zathrian has declared the ruins off limits," she sighed heavily, "why did you go there? Tamlen, Creators keep him, was always rash and eager but you..."

I turned away from her, unable to meet the eyes that had already layered themselves in a film of water. She'd always tried to steer Tamlen from trouble, scolding him gently when his pride got the better of him.

-I'm sorry- I mouthed.

She didn't catch it.

-I'm so sorry- I mouthed again but this wasn't directed towards Lanaya but the floor as it rebounded off the dirt and grass to hit me straight in the chest and pull through.

"We could have lost you both," Lanaya continued, "The Warden only just pulled you out and back to camp in time. She gave us the potion to remedy the damage the mirror did. She...she saved your life."

-Warden- I mouthed, leaning my head towards my shoulder a little so Lanaya could understand that this was a question.

"Yes, a Grey Warden stumbled into camp with you. She's raiding our armoury as we speak," Lanaya smiled weakly in an attempt to lightening the mood suffocating us.

I pointed to my hair and mouthed –red-.

"Yes, blood red."

The smirk in the dark.

"Zathrian told her to leave you in peace until you'd recovered..." I rose, "Theron, where are you going? You need rest."

I smiled lightly at her and mouthed –Warden-.

She was curled up on a pile of supplies with an apple raised to her coffee coloured lips. Her amour was Dalish revealing a taut slender stomach and leanly muscled arms. Her lips curled up in amusement as she watched me approach through two sharp, thin and delicate eyes both a striking bright green.

"Good day little mute," it was easy to believe that she'd managed to charm her way into the camp. Each word was like a caress.

Suddenly I was unsure why I'd even approached her.

-Tamlen- I mouthed.

"Who?"

-Tam...- I reached for one of the strips of paper I kept in my belt and a thin piece of lead.

'The elf with me. Why did you not save him?'

I handed it to her. The note only seemed to increase her fun.

"You were the closest," she her willowy shoulders.

'You could have grabbed him as well. You had plenty of time.'

"If you can recall, the Mirror broke minutes after I entered the room," she raised the apple to her smiling lips again and scraped her teeth across it, a challenge in her eyes.

'I knew you were following why didn't you act sooner?'

Her eyes didn't even register surprise as she took the note from me.

"Ah," she smiled.

Then asked, "would you have preferred it if I had saved your friend instead of you? Would you rather have been swallowed by that Mirror?"

I choked.

Would I? Yes. Tamlen was more important than me, so much more to life. But how could I honestly say I'd trade the breath in my lungs now to allow that reflective coffin consume me? It was a yes but a yes I could only mediate now instead of in that frantic relief of discovering life when she'd pulled me free from the horror.

'I would die for my Lethallin.'

She took the note. Her fine, crimson eyebrows knitted.

"Leth, Leth-a-lin?"

-Friend- I mouthed and she nodded.

"That's reassuring," she flung the apple core over her shoulder, "because absolute loyalty is a trait I'll need."

She leaned towards me, still perched on the mountain of supplies, her face mere inches from mine, skin hinted with ivy and a halo of unruly blood coloured hair.

"You owe me, little Dalish," she purred, "I saved your life so now it belongs to me."

I couldn't argue. I'd been sucked into this woman's path by duty and there was no foreseeable way to get out.

Elissa Cousland's POV:

"So I was just wondering if either of you knew what we're doing next," Alistair asked.

We paused just on the edge of the Imperial highway, the noise and grime of Lothering laid out underneath us. We had just beaten off a group of con-men. I was incredulous that such scum existed; the people inhabiting this town were all poor and desperate how could they pray on fellow human beings in that state?

"I was _under the impression_ that we would follow through with the plan as discussed," I said. Honestly why was he even questioning this? I had believed it was pretty clear when he had suggested Arl Eamon and Daylen had thrust the treaties towards us.

Alistair rolled his eyes, "I meant are we really doing this?"

"We_ are_ Grey Wardens now are we not?" I answered, "I thought it'd be best if we visited the Circle first."

"Right," Aedan added, "it doesn't sound too bad. We just visit these people, pop out the treaty ask for help and **boom **we've got an army."

I had a feeling that it wouldn't be that simple.

A/N:

Okay so another chapter done. I hoped you enjoyed it. I have to say at first I wasn't sure about Theron but he's really growing on me. The Elissa, Aedan and Alistair part in this is really small but next chapter it'll be more centred on them so I didn't want to put too much in this one.

THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
